Finn and Jake Meet Jeff The Killer
by The Madman001
Summary: Finn and Jake meet Jeff, a normal human like Finn, for the mean time anyway. What's in store for our two heroes, with this maniac. ( Don't own AT that goes to Pendleton Ward, nor the picture that goes to 'pure-love-g-s' other creepypasta people will be shown.) Pairings: Finn X Marceline, Jeff X Bubblegum. (Smut, and slight scenes will be shown)
1. Jeff

_**Hey People as you can tell yes this will be a Jeff The Killer story, with Adventure Time, along with other creeepy killers who I will add in the future.**_

_**Also I would like to give thanks to 'TheDarkKiller', and 'White Drakim 13' for the inspiration to this Fan-Fic. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that happens within this Fan-Fic, and everything goes to their respectable owners.**_

"Hey Finn why do you think Princess Bubblegum asked us to come to the castle for." Jake asked as they patiently waited in the entrance of the Candy kingdom Castle.

"I don't know Jake, she always had us go straight toward her lab, I wonder what has her make us wait here?" Finn pondered. As he sat he checked the clothes he was wearing, he wore a white jacket, that was open to show his blue T-shirt, and wore blue pants, as well as his signature hat with small amounts of hair exposing from the sides and front. "Not to rush her but I hope she hurries up I'm going to miss my date with Marceline." Finn said a little annoyed, they have been dating for two months ever since Finn turned 16, and he kinda confessed his love for her.

"I still can't believe you guys are dating." Jake said at the comment.

"I still can't believe you're still scared of her." Finn said jokingly.

"Hey she's a scary women." Jake said defensively.

"Hey don't disrespect my lady." Finn said a little sternly. Before Jake could add to the remark.

"Oh good you're here." Finn, and Jake turned to see Princess Bubblegum coming towards them in her usual Princess attire. "Good, you guys will want to see who came to my castle, especially you Finn." She said towards Finn. Finn was confused why he would need to see, he practically knows everyone in OOO, who does he need to see that will make him happy? He questioned as he, and Jake followed up the stairs, and towards Pb's lab. She opened it a little bit, then turned her attention back to the guys. "Ok just don't smoother him, or ask him too much questions it took a lot of begging just for him to be here OK." Bubblegum told them.

They both nodded their heads in agreement but were confused why she had to beg she was the princess after all. "Jeff." She said nicely "We're coming in OK." Then opened the door. Finn and Jake looked inside to find a person sitting on a chair, wearing a white jacket hood over his head, and head bowed down. Wearing black pants, and black sneakers with white laces, and bottom portion white as well. He didn't move he just remained still. He gave both Finn and Jake the chills, Pb walked towards him. "Jeff these are Finn and Jake the two I told you about, so can you uh please, you know." She asked nicely and patiently.

"Of course." He said nicely, he stood up, he was 6 ft 3in tall, and revealed his face, he had white skin, brown hair that reached to his neck, blue eyes, small pointed nose, and could see he was wearing a black shirt underneath. "Hello" He said casually, at the heroes, who had their mouths hanging wide open. Finn slowly approached the man named Jeff, eyes still wide and mouth hanging, he slowly lifted his hand, Jeff gave him a questionable look. Finn started to touch his face. "Bubblegum, what is he doing?" Jeff asked annoyed, and confused.

"Finn stop what are you doing." Bubblegum yelled at Finn, which he got out of his somewhat trance.

"Sorry it's just are you human?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I'm human." Jeff said in his normal voice again. Finn took in a surprised gasp then collapsed to the ground. "What just happened?" Jeff questioned.

"*sigh* He just get's overly excited." Bubblegum told.

"He's been passed out for 8 min, are you sure he's Ok." Jeff said.

"Yes he should be fine he's endured bigger hits, then this." She told him. Finn groaned, and slouchingly got up. "WAIT YOU"RE HUMAN" Finn yelled out.

"A little loud isn't he." Jeff remarked.

"Finn please control yourself." Bubblegum told him.

"I'm sorry it's just, I lost all hope when I found out Susan Strong wasn't human, and I looked everywhere for someone like me so. Wait how did you find him." Finn questioned.

"Do you mind if I tell him." She asked of Jeff.

"Go right ahead, I'm gonna go get an apple or something from the kitchen." Jeff said, opening the door and walking out.

"Ok so how I found Jeff, well more like he found me. It started 1 week ago, when you two weren't here, Finn you were with Marceline touring her band. And Jake you had Family to deal with. I was getting reports of someone or something eating parts of benches, lamp posts, houses, and huge chunks of the street. So I rounded up the banana guards on high alert. Then got word of the person running and had him cornered. They had him, he was wearing the same clothes and had his hood over his head I demanded for him to take it off. He did and I saw his face, he looked human, before I could ask he jumped over me knocked out three of my Banana Guards and ran for it, I tried looking for him but he was already gone no trace. 2 days went by, I went to my room and he was right there. Before I could scream for my guards, he put his hand in my mouth he said. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to apologize." I instantly calmed down, he told me he had no idea it was public property or that it couldn't be eaten, and he had the most sincere apology. I asked him some questions. But he said some couldn't be answered. I asked if he could come tomorrow then, to talk. He agreed but had to keep his identity a secret, and where abouts a secret too. I also agreed.

For the next 5 days I asked some about him, and he asked some about me. I learned he is human, I also tested the blood with Finn's it showed he was human. I also found out why he barely showed his face anywhere, and why he came out of hiding. Apparently he was being hunted down by something, he didn't give me descriptions or a name of the person, or thing, he seemed not to talk about it so I left it at that, as for getting out of hiding. He hasn't eaten for 3 weeks, so I could understand why he almost destroyed my kingdom. Also I asked him to meet you considering well you know, you two being humans. Meet one of your own kind, he was resistant at first, wanting his identity a secret but he gave in thankfully, and here he is." Bubblegum finished.

"What a nice short story isn't it." Everyone turned around to see Jeff eating something but not an apple.

"Jeff how long have you been there." Bubblegum asked shocked that she hasn't noticed him.

"Let's see here." Jeff said counting his fingers. "I never left." He said taking a bite what appeared to be a doorknob.

"Hey didn't I saw to stop eating my furniture." Bubblegum questioned.

"No if my memory is correct you said 'could I stop eating your furniture', I thought it over and no, this place taste so good." Jeff said taking another bite.

"*sigh* Well also Finn, Jake I got a favor to ask of you, can you take Jeff into your house.

"WHAT" Finn and Jake said, while Jeff coughed and choked on the candy he was eating, then taking in huge breathes of air.

"Okay I can breathe. Now then WHAT" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're a nice guy yes, but you can't stay here, you literally have a sugar problem." Bubblegum explained.

"Oh yeah name one." Jeff countered.

"You ate your bed." Bubblegum told him.

"Hey on my defense, you shouldn't have made me sleep on a bed that smells like licorice and taste like chocolate dipped in chocolate." Jeff stood his ground.

"Still it's not healthy, plus how are you still skinny?" Bubblegum asked considering he ate over 100 pounds of candy.

"I exercise." Jeff said plainly.

"Still you can trust these guys, their the heroes of OOO. Their house never gets messed with, nobody will dare mess inside considering their feared. By villains, not everyone, so what do you say. It's better then you just running place to place again, please." Bubblegum asked.

"*sigh*, Okay but only because you trust them, I'll take your word." He said.

"Good thank you, also will you guys let him in." Bubblegum asked Finn and Jake.

"Yeah Pb, we'll let him in, this is gonna be awesome." Finn said, then went towards Jeff and held out his hand for a fist pump, Jeff did the fist pump. 10 min later the trio were headed home. "So Jeff what do you like to do." Finn questioned

"Let's see, video games, dancing, parties, never sleeping, doing crazy and stupid things, drawing, eh anything that catches my attention." Jeff said plainly.

"So you like video games do you, then I challenge you to beat me on what ever game on BMO." Finn challenged.

"You're on, and what are the consequences for the loser. Let's say 3 out of 4 games to decide the winner." Jeff asked.

"Deal, and the loser has to sleep on the floor." Finn said smugly.

"Prepare for a hard horrible night, because you're sleeping on the floor tonight." Jeff said. As the trio finally made it to the treehouse.

"Holy Crap, you guys live here this is amazing. "Jeff said looking around.

"Yeah it's nice, hey BMO come over here." Finn called out, and in came BMO, with two controllers then stopped when he saw Jeff.

"Ah intruder." BMO yelled then activated his intruder alarm, Finn stumbled over then tried to stop BMO's alarm.

"Good, no BMO this is Jeff he's going to be living here Ok." Finn told him.

"Ok sorry for the mistake." BMO told Jeff.

"No problem, but is this the game console you want us to play in?" Jeff asked considering he found it weird to play with a thing that talked.

"Yes, look BMO get on the table, and put your hardest, two player vs game." Finn told BMO, and he put Mortal Combat, the old Version.

"Mortal Combat, you're just begging to sleep on the floor aren't you." Jeff joked.

"Well see who sleeps on the floor." Finn said getting ready to play. They played for hours, they had so much fun, Finn forgot the biggest thing, he had a date with Marceline, and he missed it.

_**If you're asking what the hell, don't worry I'll make him to the Jeff you people know, and yes that was how he looked like and what he liked to do, before he became our Jeff The Killer. Review on what you liked, didn't like etc.**_


	2. Visit Of The Vampire Queen

**_Disclaimer: Don't own shit got it._**

Finn slowly was gaining consciousness, feeling groggy, and awful. He opened his eyes to find he was in the floor. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Oh hey look who decided to wake up." Finn got up quickly thinking there was an attacker in the room, to find just Jeff in the sofa still playing BMO.

"What happened." Finn asked again unsure of the situation.

"Oh yeah we played for 6 hours straight you were about to go to bed, but had no energy left, then fell face first into the floor. HA hey Jake just finished another high score, two more and you know what that means." Jeff said.

"NOOO" Finn turned around to see Jake in the kitchen, mouth full of pancakes. "BMO I thought you put the difficulty level up." Jake asked of BMO

"I did, he's playing on expert already, there is no higher." BMO defended.

"That's right, two more high scores, and I get to shave you for 15 seconds." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Jake what is he talking about, and why didn't you wake me to eat pancakes." Finn asked confused.

"Well you see, I came down cause I smelled pancakes. Jeff made them, we talked, and we kinda got in a bet, that if he beats 25 of my highest high scores without trying the game twice he gets to shave me for 15 seconds." Jake said quietly the last part. Finn just responded with laughing at his brother, at how clumsy a mistake he did. Then got hit by realization that he forgot something.

"Hey everything all right bro." Jake asked of Finn cause he had his thinking face on.

"It's just I feel that I forgot something." Finn told him. "I just can't remember."

'Well you better hurry, because the things you try to remember the most ARE the most important." Jeff said. "Ha one more, one more." He triumph

"BMO do something." Jake yelled

"I can't it will be considered cheating." BMO told.

"Still you better remember Finn before it comes to bite you." Jeff said, before Finn could talk, there was a loud crash from the top of the tree house. Everyone was stunned but Jeff who acted quickly ran to the kitchen and got two long kitchen knives.

"Dude what are you doing." Jake yelled at Jeff.

"Defending myself, either these or a frying pan, not much options here." Jeff said

"FINN WHERE ARE YOU, YOU INCONSIDERABLE ASSHOLE." Everyone heard from the top of the house, Jake's, and Finn's faces drained of color.

"What, what is it, because by the looks of your faces, it seems bad." Jeff said clutching his knives.

"It's my girlfriend." Finn said, then Marceline came from the ladder, furious with rage. She had bat wings on her back, face of a bat, and human, hair flying wildly. And eyes red with anger looking at Finn.

"I'm out." Jeff said. Let go of the knives and let them hit the floor, everyone's eyes fixated at him as he made a walk towards the door.

"Jeff where are going." Finn asked

"I'm going to the Candy Kingdom, for 2-3 hours, I'll be back to bury or drag your beaten, or dead body to the Candy Kingdom. Because this is a relationship problem, and I'm not going to get involved in any of it." Jeff said. "And before you say, why am I leaving you for dead, considering we're the same kind, your brother already abandoned you."

Finn looked at the table, to find Jake missing and a Jake sized hole on the wall. "Hey." Marceline yelled then floated towards the door to block off Jeff. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"My names Jeff." He said plainly

"All right _Jeff _do you mind explaining to me why Finn didn't make it to our date last night." Marceline questioned angrily.

"Ok, I'm going to answer your question with another question please be patient with me. How many of your kind are there?" Jeff questioned

"More then I can count." Marceline yelled.

"Good, good, now tell me how many other humans are there other then Finn?" Jeff asked of Marceline, before she could yell at him an answer she didn't have one. Jeff waited patiently till he knew he wouldn't get one. "Look, I know it's not my place to say this but can you cut him some slack. The guy barely meets another one of his kind, from what I can tell is since being born. How would you feel if you are the last of your kind, and find someone that is like you. So he forgot, he's human after all he's not perfect. So can you forgive him." Marceline calmed down enough to go back to her normal form, then began to cry. "I swear to God Finn, I didn't mean to make her cry." Jeff said, Finn ran to her side.

"Marceline are you okay. Look I'm really sorry, it's just..." Finn tried to come up with something.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into his shirt. "I should have trusted you to have a good reason." She continued.

"It's okay, It's okay." Finn said as he stroked her hair to calm her down. Then led her to the sofa to sit down. Jeff went to a near by recliner and sat there awkwardly looking around, trying not to look at Marceline crying. She eventually stopped.

'Thank You" She said. "And sorry." She added silently.

"You're welcome, and it's all right." Jeff said.

"No it's not, I was about to beat the living crap out of you, and Finn, I really owe you." she said. Not noticing the scared face of Finn when he heard she was about to kick his ass.

"Owe me huh, can you do me a favor." Jeff asked

Jake slowly opened the door to the tree house, 1 hour after he ran for his life. "Finn, Finn you around here." He yelled out and got no answer. "Hmm she probably forgave him, yeah." He told himself. "NOW" Someone yelled and Jake was pinned to the ground. "Who's there." He yelled then heard the sound of buzzing and something touching his back, he started to squirm then was let go, and heard laughter. He turned to see Jeff, Marceline, and Finn laughing. "What's going on." He yelled at them for an answer.

"Our bet." Jeff said still laughing

"What" Jake asked confused

"Remember, I beat you're high scores, I shave you, well you'll like what I put." Jeff said. Jake stretched his face to look at his back and it said. _'Finn, Jeff, and Marceline were here.'_ Jake looked at them with a mad face which only made them laugh even more. "Come now don't give me that look. You agreed so you can't complain, now come on, we have a party to get ready to." Jeff said.

"Party? What party." Jake asked.

"While you were gone, PB came to check how everything was going. She invited us to the party she's hosting in 2 hours." Finn said.

"But what about keeping Jeff's identity a secret." Jake asked.

"Taken care off, we'll just say he's a shape shifter, that a witch cursed to stay in human form." Marceline said, while hugging Finn from the back. "So now he has a secret identity as well himself in a way."

"Finally, it's been so long since I've partied, I'm going to enjoy this, until then, Marceline wanna take on the champ of Video games." Jeff challenged.

"Champ my butt, you just beat chumps, bring it and when I win, you gotta be my servant for a month." Marceline told.

"Fine but if I win, let's see, ah ha here's something for you Finn. Finn get's to see you naked." Jeff gestured.

"HA, he already has." Marceline smiled.

"What no I didn't." Finn said begging to blush.

"Don't lie Finn, when you two bozos were hiding in my closet you decided to sneak a peek at me." She said.

"WHAT" Jake yelled. While Jeff was holding back laughter. And Finn was turning red as a tomato.

"Don't worry I'll loose on purpose." She whispered into his ear. And his face got even redder if possible.


	3. Slender appears

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit of anything got it.**

"And beat you." Jeff said, while relaxing on the couch. While Marceline had her jaw wide open, and Finn was blushing knowing what it meant. "Oh well come on we'll be late for the party."

"Ok Jake you coming." Finn yelled for Jake who was trying to disguise the exposed skin cause of the bet he made.

"Uh I think you should go with out me I gotta fix this." He said getting a spray can full of orange paint.

"Come on no one will notice besides you're our ride there, so hurry it up." Jeff called.

"Fine but if someone notices I'm gonna." Jake said angrily, and shaking his fist.

They got there 6 minutes later, and the party was amazing, Marceline and Finn were together for most of the party, Jake was dancing around getting asked of his 'tattoo' on his back. And Jeff was dub stepping. After the party the group was inside relaxing. "Hey where was Bonnie during the party?" Jeff asked

"Oh I never go to the ground." Bubblegum said appearing behind the group.

"Wait you throw amazing parties but never go to the ground to enjoy them?" Jeff asked confused.

"Yeah." She said plainly.

"Weird, well I'm gonna go raid your fridge." Jeff said going to the kitchen.

"Don't eat my furniture." Bubblegum yelled at him. He only waived his hand at her.

"Hmm hey do you guys think there's something off with Jeff?" Marceline asked everyone.

"Well sure he seems off but he's a good guy." Jake said

"Yeah but the way he was dancing." Marceline said

"Yeah it was weird but it looked cool." Finn assured

"Not that it's that, that's how humans used to dance 1000 years ago for some time, and how did Jeff know of it. Plus if he's been on the run how does he know so much of video games not like he has a personal BMO or something." Marceline asked the group who each shared a look.

"Maybe he..." Bubblegum stopped mid sentence everyone looked at her, then turned to where she was staring at. There they saw a tall slim figure, wearing a suit, red tie, white gloves, and had no face, everyone just stared at it for some time.

"Hey, who are you." Finn yelled, the figure just stood there, not moving, just stood still.

"Hey asshole he's talking to you." Marceline butted in the figure just stood still. Finn got up from his chair and walked towards him.

"Look, either you tell us who you are or y..uo walk?" Finn said each word getting quieter, as he saw tentacles start to grow from the persons back and start to lift him off the ground, now hovering over Finn.

"Finn here's your sword dude." Jake yelled, Finn turned around as his brother tossed him the family blood sword, then quickly jumped into the air, gave out a battle yell, and impaled the sword into the monsters shoulder. Finn smiled proudly, till the being didn't even flinch, nor gave out a yell. It looked at the sword that was stuck on it's shoulder then back at Finn, Finn's face was of total fear. The being grabbed Finn's neck now holding him in the air crushing the life out of him.

"Finn." Everyone yelled. Marceline acted quickly she got her axe base and flew at high speed towards Finn, she was half way there till one of the monsters tentacles grabbed her leg, and pulled her towards the ground creating a cracks on the floor, before Marceline could recover, she was dragged towards one of the walls, creating a hole, dragged once more lifted, then brought down once again on the floor. The monster wrapped his tentacle around her so she wouldn't move.

"Hey." The monster turned his attention towards Jake who now had tentacles just like the monster. "Two can play this game." Jake said then stretched his limbs towards him. The monster did the same, both crashed limbs crashed into each other both pushing against the other. Jake thought he had a chance, till the beast wrapped his tentacles around Jake's and pulled him towards him. "Hey what are you doing, no hey no. Damn it." Jake said considering stretched, and morphed him into a ball unable to move. The monsters body shook like he was laughing.

"Hey let them go." The monster turned to see Bubblegum, then tilted his head, she was carrying a weapon that had purple electricity running wildly in a see through ball. "I will not say again let them go and leave." The monster just stood still, then disappeared, Bubblegum was lost of words he just disappeared without a trace, then felt a presence behind her, before she could turn she was wrapped in his tentacles, and had her weapon snatched out of her hands, she was turned to face him. He then broke her weapon in two, she looked around to see Finn wrapped as well unable to move. Marceline knocked out, and Jake trying to get out of his current form. Her attention went back to the monster who was reaching to the bottom of his neck, he started to pull on something some fabric that looked to be the thing around his face, he slowly lifted it to show his mouth and jagged and pointed teeth like the Ice King's but longer and deadlier, his breath smelled of iron and blood, he made her get closer. Bubblegum could only stay still wide eyed shivering with fear, not able to scream, as she was about to be eaten alive.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bubblegum was brought back to reality, the monster turned around so that everyone could see Jeff, arms crossed, tapping his foot, face full of anger. The monster quickly put the fabric back then waved? "What the hell do you think you're doing here. And put them down... gently." He threatened.

"Jeff run he'll... what?" Bubblegum said as the monster did as he was told, and retracted his tentacles. She looked at Jeff who had two fingers pressed against his fore head.

"Get over here now." Jeff said. And the monster commanded, and stood in front of him. Jake finally out of his ball form helped Finn up who quickly went to check Marceline's condition, then turned to see Jeff and the being who beat him, and his friends up.

"What is Jeff doing?" Questioned Finn

"I don't know." Bubblegum answered honestly.

"What are you doing here, and use your voice none of that sign language crap." Jeff yelled at him

"Ok first off don't use that language with me. Second I'm here because your mother and I were worried. I mean you just jumped in during a transportation attempt I thought I sendded you at the dark ages and those times you know you would have been burned at a stake just for what you wore." The being talked it sounded off and echoy and send chills up everyone's spines. Yet sounded fatherly and concerned.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now." Jeff told him annoyed.

"Oh no, if I return with out you your mother will kill me. Then she'll kill you, for not trying to come back." The figure said

"Get over yourself you know you can't die besides I'm trying to live what little life I have here. You know 'life' something I should be in-charge of not anyone else. I'm twenty years old." Jeff told him getting angrier

"Which is why you should be coming back you have responsibilities and you can't be doing irresponsible things." The figure said.

"irresponsible, Irresponsible, looks whose talking I leave for 1 minute and you start to get in a fight, god this is worse then the time in Disneyland." Jeff said

"Hey that guy was asking for it, plus you got no proof of me being in a fight." The figure stood his ground.

"There's a sword stabbed into your shoulder." Jeff said "Look just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving with out you and, hey what are you doing?" The figure said as Jeff reached into his back pocket, and took out his wallet.

"Here's $20 dollars to leave." Jeff said

"Curse you, you know I'll never take down $20 dollars but I'll be back." The figure said.

"Here's another $20 to leave me alone for a month." Jeff said giving him another $20 dollars.

"I should have never raised your allowance." The figure said. "Fine I'll leave you alone for a month but when the time comes you're coming back you can't run from destiny Jeff, nor hide accept what you are, It'll be easier on everyone." The figure said.

"Wait hold still." Jeff said then ripped the sword of his shoulder, the figure let out a pained yell. "Oh shut up you took worse then this." Jeff said holding the sword.

"That doesn't mean it's any less painful, Jeff." The being groaned, then disappeared. Jeff looked up to see everyone jaws open, wide eyed, but Jake's the biggest, and jaw literal hitting the ground.

"I got some explaining to do don't I." Jeff said

**There's CH 3 review on what you think as well as questions.**


	4. Jeff Explains

** What's up and today we will be answering some Reviews.**

**jackthehedgehog:Yes he gets a big allowance, and you'll see right now**

**27scissors:Thank you**

**Zerolife117: I don't know I may or may not add his dog. Also thanks.**

Everyone was sitting on a rounded table but everyone was on one side facing Jeff, who was feeling the tension right now. Everyone had a pissed off look, and Finn was literally waiting for something to happen.

"Okay I'm breaking the tension here. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." Marceline yelled

"No better question is why were you talking to it, and why didn't that thing attack you." Finn yelled as well.

"And what was with the $20 dollars." Jake added

"*sigh* Okay I'll answer everything with one simple response. That was my dad." Jeff said the last part softly. And that was the thing Finn was waiting for with out warning he got his sword lifted it above his head and had it crashing down at the exact moment Jeff moved out of the way to have the chair cut in half. "Whoa what the fuck man."

"What the fuck is that you lied to me, about being human." Finn yelled with anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't lie to you about that, besides who said I'm not human you took Bonnie's word as well, look I'll explain everything, if you have questions, wait till I finish okay." Jeff said everyone returning to their seats.

"Okay so yeah that was my old man, and if you're gonna ask what's his name don't. That's pretty much the reason you're all alive right now. You see my father is called many things, god, monster, a ghost with killer instinct right now in the time period I come from he's called a kishin. A demonic god, he operates within a line of work that I don't want to be a part of, he …. kills people. It's been that way for a while. He was once human, yes he was human, but had to be changed cause of his blood line. Me and my father come from a long line of well un ordinary people they all change one way or another. They don't have a choice.

That is also why I'm here. Not to kill anybody, putting it out there, no to escape. I found a loop hole saying that if I'm not able to be found beyond humanly possible before my so called birth right. I don't have to be like my dad, I can skip it. So that's why I came here, for two reasons, one no one knows my dad's name here, second it's a thousand years in the future so nobody within my family should have found me. So any questions." Jeff asked the group who had their mouths open. "I'm guessing a lot."

"Wait how did you get here, you said a thousand years in the future and you said you're human so how did you." Bonnie questioned

"Oh yeah you can thank my dad for that you see he has the power to teleport through space and time, but he has to teleport to where people know his name. So when he was about to go to his 'job', I followed, just when he teleported I jumped onto his back, before he could teleport back or take me off him, I jumped off let the current of time wash me away and I ended up here, I stayed hidden in case he would find me somehow, good thing he isn't able to tract other people within our family then I thought it was safe to come out I was hungry, and you know the rest. But there's one thing I don't understand how the hell did he find me." Just when Jeff finished, a portal opened up from the ceiling and Peppermint Butler cam crashing to the ground.

"Where is he where is he, where's Slender Man." Peppermint yelled out. Running towards the group everyone turned towards Peppermint with a questionable look.

"Hey Finn can I see that for a bit." Jeff pointed towards his sword. Finn hesitantly gave him the sword, then Jeff shut up from his chair, blade raised to bring it down upon Peppermint, to be stopped by Marceline base, and Jake's arms wrapped around Jeff to restrain him. "Let me go, he has to die."

"Wait, it can't be." Peppermint said getting on the table looking at Jeff closely, then moving his face around. "Oh my glob, Jeffrey it is you. How has it been."

"Ok who are you and how do you know me." Jeff said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm a friend of your dad's." Peppermint said, which caused everyone to have a chill run up their spines.

"I'm not gonna question how you know him. But at least that solves the mystery how he was able to get here, great." Jeff said slumping down on his chair.

"Though it was hard seeing you with that face, if you wore the other one I would have recognized you sooner." Peppermint said

"Wait what? What face?" Bonnie asked

"You had to talk didn't you." Jeff asked angered

"Sorry forgot you don't like to wear it." Peppermint said giving a shy chuckle, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeff what is he talking about." Bonnie asked

"Please just, drop it." Jeff said

"No you lied, you kept secrets, we can't trust you till we know everything, so show us." She commanded.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Jeff said getting up from his chair and walking 5 feet then turned towards them and put on his hood. He just stood there, for a few seconds, everyone was waiting patiently, and annoyed, till he moved his hands, everyone stayed calm and collected till Jeff yanked off his hood, he was looking down. They saw immediately that his hair changed to a deep dark black, everyone was now curious, and leaned in. Jeff slowly rose his head, what they saw shocked them more then Slender Man, Jeff's face was now deep white, his once blue eyes were now yellow and wide , he had a sick twisted smile of an insane madman that looked like it was carved on there with a knife, and had no eyelids. Everyone stared at him at what he once was, he tilted his head, which caused everyone to jump a little in their seats. "So how do I look." He asked in a hoarse voice. Which caused Jake to scream like a little girl, and fall onto his back passed out, Finn was foaming from his mouth, Marceline ,and Bonnie just had their mouths covered with their hands.

"Jeff, what happen.."

"This is what I will become, this is why I ran. This is my future if I stayed there do you see why I ran, lied, and hid the truth. Do you see why now." Jeff said interrupting Bonnie, in which she nodded yes. Jeff put his hood back, Marceline was shaking Finn to come out of his coma like state. Bonnie was petting Jake to relax him enough to come back as well. Jeff returned to his seat back to normal, and let his head fall down on the table. "If you're still here when I lift my head I'm going to eat you, you over sized Peppermint." Jeff growled, in response Peppermint ran to the kitchen.

"So wait isn't there like another way to not become you know, or like not do it." Marceline asked Jeff, and relaxed Finn enough to come back to reality.

"To the last one I have a choice to accept the responsibility or not to." Jeff said

"Then don't do it." Marceline said

"Do you think if I could do it, I would be here. Look there's a reason no one ever dis-accepted their responsibilities, the last person who did it regretted it. When he didn't accept being what he was going to be, he didn't become a kishin, but he watched his family killed in front of him while the others watched to see their fate if they denounced it as well. But it didn't stop there, before he was killed by time itself he was aged but as he aged he saw his future life as a kishin flash before his eyes, his last words were. 'I could have had a family, so beautiful.' Then turned to dust that was the first and last time someone denounced it. I may not like what I will become but I'm not putting my family throught my stupidity, recklessness, and selfishness. I'll accept the deal when I get back." Jeff said

"Wait what deal." Bonnie asked

"The deal on how every new generation has to do, *groans *get married." Jeff said.

"WHAT" Everyone yelled

"Yeah that's how it goes, I have to get married before I turn 21, when I do turn 21 boom that face you saw is stuck forever as my face." Jeff said glumly.

"Wait so there's no way around this." Jake asked

"Nope the only other one is to be at Death's door step, but that's never going to happen." Jeff said

"Wait yes it can." Finn and Jake said getting their go get it attitude back.

"Really how show me." Jeff asked happiness and joy getting back on his face.

Finn and Jake turned towards the walls, and opened a portal. They turned around to see Jeff his smile disappeared. "Come on Jeff." Finn said.

"No it's a wasted effort." Jeff said getting back on his chair.

"Don't think like that. Come on" Jake said then stretching his hand and getting Jeff.

"Hey let me go. Hey, hey." Jeff said as he was dragged in.

"Well I'm going I wanna see this." Marceline said floating towards the portal.

"Well minus well got too I need more information on this." Bobbie said, getting closer to the portal, then closed.

**Well review on what you think, that is all.**


	5. Visit to Death's house

As the group entered into the underworld, Jake still holding Jeff, then the portal closed behind them. Jake turned his attention back to Jeff. "Well we're here what you think." Jake said with a smile, but Jeff's face was of anger, and disgust.

"Just put me down." Jeff said menacingly. Jake's smile disappeared, and let Jeff go. Once free Jeff pulled up his hood, and walked to the ledge of the cliff they were standing.

"Whoa dude watch out you're going.." Before Jake could finish Jeff jumped? Everyone ran to the corner to see Jeff on the stairs going down.

"Jake stretch us towards him." Finn said, Jake appliqued and got Finn and Bubblegum, and stretched them towards the stairs. Marceline just floated. "Dude you got to be more careful, look let us do all the talking and we'll get in we have to sneak past the guardian of the underworld." Finn told Jeff, but he just remained quiet. They eventually got to the gates, there sat the guardian, a tall somewhat bird, color of it's bones were pink, had one eye, and bony wings.

"How did you people die." The guardian spoke.

"By being awesome." Finn and Jake said, causing Marceline, and Bonnie to face palm themselves for their stupid answer. In response the guardian sat in front of the gate. "Oh come on can't you let us in." Finn asked.

"No considering the last time I did you got into my bosses home, so no." The guardian spoke. Before anyone could speak.

"If I were you I'll get out of my way." Everyone turned to Jeff, hood still over his head and walking towards the guardian.

"Ha and what will you do human." The guardian asked.

"You completely forgot what I did to you didn't you." Jeff said with anger, taking off his hood to show his hair once again black face white, and that wicked smile once again on his face, now staring the guardian straight at his eye.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY." He said getting up and moving away from the entrance, Jeff walked in without another word, and the group followed. Following Jeff they looked around Finn and Jake weapons ready, Finn with his sword, Jake hands grown to oversized fist ready to fight the undead that wanted their skin, then heard screams and yelling. "FRESH MEAT" then saw a huge hoard coming at them, Jeff just continued to walk head facing the ground.

"Jeff." Bonnie yelled, then grabbed his arm. "Jeff run." She yelled at him.

"Why?" He spoke, just then she saw the hoard 15 feet in front of her, she closed her eyes waiting to be torn apart, then she heard nothing. She opened her eyes to see the undead standing still jaws open, bones quivering. "RUN FOR IT." One yelled out, and they dispersed, Bonnie shocked looked up to see Jeff smiling towards the hoard, where they were running.

"Why did.."

"Don't ask." He said, then continued to walk hands in his coat pocket in the front of his stomach.

"What just happened." Marceline asked. Unsure of the situation that just happened.

"I don't even know anymore." She said. For the rest of the walk towards Death's castle was long, and quiet, the group looked around to see many of the dead hiding in fear, some behind hills, some pretending to be dead on the ground, were Jeff walked everyone ran for cover. The group stayed a safe distance behind Jeff, but not far enough for a skeleton dare get close "Guys I'm worried." Bonnie finally spoke, voice sounding scared.

"No kidding, the guy shows his face and they run like when people see my dad. I mean it's like they've seen him before." Marceline spoke. Then they got to the bridge of the river. "Well at least we're almost there." She spoke getting near the bridge when a huge skeleton 20 ft tall rose from the water. He was wearing protective armor around his chest, pads on his shoulders, arms, and a large iron sword in hand.

"No one shall trespass, either kill me to pass, or die trying." The skeleton spoke.

"Hhaaaahhahaahahaha, that's good to hear it's been a while since someone had the balls to speak to me like that." Jeff said. The skeleton saw Jeff and started to back off.

"Oh god it's you, look just go ahead and.."

"No, no, you know too well either die by me or die by your own blade make your decision." Jeff told him waiting for an attack.

"It isn't a hard choice." He spoke, the skeleton took his sword, opened his mouth and jammed the sword through the top of his mouth and exited through the other side of the skull. Then falling down, and sinking to the bottom of the river.

"Pathetic he really needs to get better guards around here." Jeff said then continued his walk towards the castle. Everyone stood there stunned, and hurried after Jeff, looking to the side to where the skeleton fell in. They finally made it to the entrance. "Finally I get to take this damn thing off." Jeff spoke then slowly the group saw that Jeff's hair turning back to brown. "I'm sorry for the way I acted as well as my actions." Jeff said in his normal voice. Before anybody could say anything.

"Jeff is that you?" Out of nowhere Death appeared in front of Jeff.

"Oh crap, wait before you..uhg." Jeff said as Death was crushing him.

"Jeff" Everyone yelled.

"How's my favorite grandson doing." Death asked.

"I'm being crushed alive." Jeff said losing oxygen.

"Oh sorry." Death then released Jeff.

"What is it with this family and freaking Bear hugs, how do you have strength, you don't even have muscles." Jeff asked breathing in air.

"Wow I don't see you in a thousand years and that's all I get, no 'high grandpa, how you been.'" Death told annoyed.

"Sorry, just walked through here and you know." Jeff said putting his head down. Then realized something. "Oh yeah Grandpa meet the people who brought me here." Jeff moved aside and saw the group.

"Oh if it isn't Finn, and Jake, how nice of you to bring me my grandson in a safe condition, as well as the rest of you intact." Death said the last part in a creepy, menacing way. The color of everyone's faces drained from what he just said. "But still Jeeeff, someone is dying to see you." Death sang. And Jeff's shoulders slouched.

"Oh for the love of, please don't tell me, oh for the loove of god." Jeff said as someone brought him to the ground, making him hit his face.

"Yay Jeff's back." Said a small skeleton girl wearing a white dress that went to her knees, by the looks and sound of her voice sounded 6 years old. "Jeff get up, get up, get up." She continued to say as she jumped on his back. And everyone stared at what was happening, some trying to contain laughter.

"Fine." Jeff groaned, then slowly was getting up, while the girl holded on to his head.

"Yay a piggy back ride." The girl said.

"Yeah good to see you too, Jessica, I see you haven't aged a day." Jeff said with a friendly smile. "And that you didn't grow any manners as well." He snickered.

"Well then, come, come, let's go to the living room to relax." Death offered. As he walked towards a door. Jeff and the rest followed, finally able to relax to have Jeff back to normal. They entered they saw two couches, one big enough for the group, and a medium sized couch, and a recliner, all white, and a coffee table in the middle. Jeff took a seat in the medium sized one still having Jessica on his shoulders. Finn and the rest took the big couch.

"Jeff why don't you cut your hair there's so much up here." Jessica said as she got a hand full, and pulled on it. While Jeff holded back a yell.

"Jessica please get off Jeff, and turn to your normal form already." Jessica whined, then got off Jeff and sat next to him.

"Okay if you insist." Jessica said then her body began to glow her body grew, skin began to form. The light stopped the group stared wide eyed at Jessica she now wore a long flowing dress that reached close to a skirt, her breast slightly showing from the top, her skin white(Not like Killer Jeff) her eyes black with a glint of red, and long black flowing hair. And flawless skin. "Like what you see boys." She said her voice changing to a mature women's, with a seductive tone.

As Finn and Jake just stared, with open mouth's. Till Marceline elbowed Finn in his kidneys. "Ahh what was that for." Finn asked rubbing where Marceline hit him.

"Remember who you're dating here." She told him crossing her arms.

"He he, don't be so mad at him, it isn't his fault, in retrospect it's mine. I'm a succubus, so really I'm the blame right now. So if this form is so much trouble." She started then there was another blinding light then they saw Jessica in her skeleton form on Jeff's shoulders again. "I'll just be like this. Come on Jeff play with me." Jessica said in her girl voice again.

"Can't you play with something else." Jeff asked nicely.

"There's nothing to play here, come on." Jessica whined.

"She isn't going to ease up is she." Jeff asked as Jessica pulled on his hair.

"You know she won't. Besides you've been gone for a thousand years and she hasn't had many coming to play with her." Death said.

"Fine." Jeff said.

"Yay, and Jeff turn your hair black, and face white." Jessica said, causing everyone to flinch.

"Why." Jeff asked

"Because your hair is better black, and your face is funny and scary with it." Jessica humored.

"I'm never going to get use to this family." Jeff groaned as his features turned.

"Yay Jeff is scary." Jessica said as Jeff carried her on his back, and walked towards the outside.

"She hasn't been this happy for a long while." Death said with a smile.

"Death." Bonnie said getting his attention. "We have some questions."

**Sorry if nothing happened here next Ch will be different though**


	6. Jeff's Living Hell

**Not good for the ….ah hell with it, things will be said blood, words, I don't care.**

"What questions in particular." Death asked amused

"About Jeff." She said. Death's smile faded and his tone got eerie and serious.

"What exactly." Death asked

"Just about him exactly like is he good." Bubblegum asked.

"IF you want to know Jeff the first thing you have to know is that Jeff the normal one will be the nicest person you'll ever meet within your entire lives. The other one the one with the crazed smile if you will happen to meet him in a dark alley. You will want me to come and take you before he has a chance to." Death said grimly.

"Can you emphasize." Marceline asked. "I mean isn't that still Jeff only different looking?"

"No the Jeff you know, and the monster inside him are entirely different, I guess I should start how Jeff got that face. It started a good 8 years back when Jeff was still Jeff, normal life had friends had a girlfriend, he was living with the fact on what he will become, back then the face he was going to have wasn't the one you saw. He will still have white skin, and black hair except he wouldn't have a cut smile on his face, and still have his eyelids.

The reason he has that now is because he did it to save his family and friends in a way. When he was 12 he had friends by the names Ben, Tim(Masky), and his brother Jack. They all didn't want to become what they were going to become. They got information saying if they fought each other hard enough to the point of death their other sides would be able be controlled, and both sides live in harmony, so they went to the over world let their sides take over but only a little. But instead of attacking each other their other sides started to attack the innocent anybody who got in their way were slaughtered like animals, each one killing 150 people in 1 hour. Jeff got news of this and decided to put a stop to it before anybody got hurt anymore.

When Jeff got there he appeared in front of of his friends and brother covered in blood, Ben holding a baseball bat with nails on the sides covered in blood, Tim holding a Magnum, and Jack with a long kitchen knife in hand. Jeff went in empty handed. He needed for them to stop, but his friends were not there only killers in their flesh, once Jeff knew he wouldn't be able to reach them, he was forced to turn that day is the day he regrets the most because that's the day the demon was let loose.

Jeff fought valiantly but he should have known when our kind fight a human we don't put effort in any of our attacks, but when we fight one of our own our other sides know there's a chance of dying so they go all out. Jeff fighting three on one was a stupid mistake but not for him dying that gave the other side a reason.

~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~

"Guys stop this you're hurting people." Jeff yelled out.

"Who the fuck cares, if anybody really wanted to stop us they would have sendded someone who can actually stop us not you, you barely even let your other side loose, you just keep it looked inside like a scared child hiding a mistake." Jack said.

"Let's just kill him I'm bored ." Ben said holding his bat.

"Go for it." Jack said. Instantly Ben was upon Jeff bat ready to hit him, Jeff dodged but not fast enough for the bat to hit his arm nails digging to the flesh. Jeff fell to the ground holding his damaged arm as it gushed out blood. Ben coming closer. _**'Jeff for the love of god let me do this we're gonna die with your stupidity.' '**__If I die at least I know I tried to stop them' '__**Bravo die an idiot and a villain'**__'What are you talking about' '__**What do you think I'm talking about, you die without stopping them their gonna continue to slaughter the innocent. We're in a family neighborhood Jeff you're really going to let families die you could stop this just LET ME HELP YOU. Or let the innocent die.' **__Stop them. Stop them save the innocent.' '__**Hahahahaha oh I've been waiting for this'**_

"Die weakling." Ben swung the bat as hard as he could. Jeff rammed the bat with his hand smashing it to pieces. Ben stood there wide eyed Jeff stood. His hair now black, skin turning white face still the same. "So you decided to finally, humphh." Ben said as he was punched and flown towards a near by house. "Cheap shot bitch."

"Says the asshole who fought a human with a bat, seriously are you that weak in our normal forms we can just rip them to shreds with a little effort." Jeff humored.

"Fuck this. Tim shoot him." Ben said Jeff looked and saw Tim aiming the gun at him, Tim shot, Jeff steeped to the side dodging the bullet.

"Do you even know how to use that. Maybe try a baby gun before trying the real thing." Jeff told him mocking.

"Die." Tim yelled as he continued to shoot. As Jeff ran towards him dodging the bullets Jeff was upon Tim and Tim had him in his sights he pulled the trigger to only hear a clicking noise.

"It's a magnum you idiot should have counted the bullets you shot." Jeff said then uppercut him sending him flying backwards. Form the corner of his eyes Jeff saw a knife going towards Jeff opened his mouth and caught the knife in his teeth Jack wide eyed what he's witnessing. "whait's a mmatter btoher you goingg easy on mee." Jeff said through gritted teeth. Jack now pissed tried to retrieve the knife, having trouble. Jeff too distracted to notice Ben about to hit him with what remained of the bat.

Ben swung the bat at Jeff's head releasing the knife. Jeff now pissed grabbed Jack's leg. "Batter up Ben." Jeff said swinging Jack like a bat, hitting him sending him flying towards a brick house the impact causing Ben to crash right through the house and stop midway inside a second house. "Now then where were we." Jeff asked Jack. _'What are you doing. What are you doing.' __**'Teaching these worms a lesson.' **_Jeff got the knife of Jack's. "Oh Jack wake up you see me keep looking." Jack starred in horror as Jeff started to cut his mouth not stopping till it went ear to ear. "You see this smile be happy, this is the last thing you'll see." Jeff said as he punctured the knife into Jack's eyes, as he screamed internally, that will cause humans to have nightmares for generations to come.

Jeff got up and walked towards Tim and sat on top of his chest. Slowly opening his eyes saw Jeff's new face. Tried to move but Jeff held him in place. "Don't worry Tim I'll make sure you get almost the perfect makeover as me."

"No noooo ahahahaahhhhh I beg you." Tim yelled as Jeff continued what he was doing. Tim saw the horror in front of him.

"How do you like my new face." Jeff asked as he put Tim's discarded face skin in front of him. As Tim continued to scream in agony from the feeling of his face being cut off. Jeff amused walked over to Ben, found him stuck under some rubble.

"Jeff please help me." Ben begged

"Oh don't worry I will." Jeff said walked away then came back with a water hose. Didn't waste time as he forcibly inserted the end into Ben's throat and let the water inside. Within 1 min the water completely filled Ben and killed him. "Hahahahaha world fear me for a new killer has emerged Jeff The Killer. Hahahahahahahahahahahah."

~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~

"That's what happened Jeff tried his best to stop him, he truly did but he never practiced to control it so it was futile. Jeff wishes he could go back and stop himself but he can't. Ever since that day Jeff's reputation skyrocketed. He gained instant respect not only to take down 3 of his kind but to do it the most brutallist way not having a shred of mercy. His father was proud of him. As for his friends and brother they haven't spoken since that day, and cause of what Jeff did they got their names in advance, as a cruel joke. Jack was named 'Eyeless Jack', Ben now named 'Ben Drowned', and Tim 'Masky', here's their family picture." Death made a picture appear out of nowhere and handed it to Finn, everyone got closer to see they were normal.

Jeff was 12 same outfit and face smiling. Next to him was a boy his age, with black hair and blue eyes smiling as well same outfit as Jeff's except his jacket was black. In the back was a man in a suit, same skin color as Jeff and was bald, next to him was a women in a black dress, black flowing hair and a comforting smile.

"Here's a picture of the family after the incident." Death said handing them another photo, but much different. Jeff now looked what he looked like today, the boy next to him his face was blue now, and had two black eye sockets, and had black stuff flowing out of it. Behind them stood Slender man tentacles extended, and next to him was a women if you could say, dress now torn, wielding a scythe, and she looked stitched together along with her smile.

"What is this." Jake asked.

"When all the family members turn kishin if you could say. They take a picture, at birth of the children the kishins can revert to their human forms. To keep the children in a sense of security, but when they turn the family has to turn well except for Sheila." Death said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"The women in the picture she wasn't born kishin, she only accepted it. You see we can marry humans, and when the time comes the human can choose become one of us or don't. Sheila choose to become a kishin to be with Jeff and Jack. She still doesn't regret the decision, best mother I've ever known. But still the thing Jeff will become is something no one could control, only stall for a short time, that's why Jeff ran he didn't want to put anyone in harm's way. Like I said Jeff is the nicest man you'll ever meet. He will even die for his family, but his other side is the complete opposite of Jeff, if Jeff is willing to go through hell for his family and loved ones. What do you think the other side will do just to kill." Death asked.

Just then Jeff cam in his normal form coming in pissed. "No way in hell." He said. Then Jessica came in her women form.

"Come on just one." She asked ruffling his hair.

"Grandfather tell her she's stupid, and that hell no." Jeff said still angry.

"Jessica what exactly are you asking from him." Death asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I want to fight him." She said everyone's stomach's turned to a knot. "Besides he can't back away, I declared a "Nivel Battle." So he can't back away."

"Are you insane." Death yelled.

"Uh we're lost here what's going on." Finn asked

"It's a battle, the loser of the battle either becomes the others servant for ever or their future husband/wife." Jeff said angrily.

"And you can't back off prepare to be my husband Jeff, because if you don't fight I win by default." Jessica mused.

"Fine you want a fight you got one." Jeff said

**Next CH Jeff VS Jessica**


	7. Jeff VS Jessica

**Madman001: Sorry for the late update thinggggggggggggggggggg**

_**Insanity: Wake the fuck up**_

**Madman001: Sorry let's just start the story**

The group stood outside Death's Castle, behind a see through barrier Death created, and told to stay behind it. In front stood Jeff, and 15 feet away stood Jessica in her Succubus form. Waiting. "Last chance to back down." Jeff warned.

"Scared are we." Jessica toyed with Jeff.

"So when does the fight start?" Finn asked.

"When one of them grab their weapons." Death said simply. Quickly Jessica shot her arm up, wind started to go around her palm, a sword appeared, thin one sided, and curved, with the handle made out of bones, and a red ribbon attached to the end and charged towards Jeff. Jeff slowly started to change his skin color became white, his eyes narrowed, and became sinister, his mouth started to rip, and tear to a smile, and hair turned black.

"Pathetic." He spoke, he picked up his leg and kicked a rock near by hitting Jessica in the face and causing her to wince, Jeff took the opportunity and charged and hit her in the stomach with his elbow. Knocking the air out of her, Jeff delivered an upper cut and started to deliver fast, and powerful punches to her face, and stomach, too fast to dodge, or block, then round housed kicked her, sending her tumbling, and rolling on the ground towards Death's castle. Causing dust to explode on impact.

"That wasn't even worth my time." Jeff said putting his hands in his jacket's front pocket and started to walk, then stopped. "Hmmm" He said turning his attention to where Jessica was sent. Then a gust of wind was sent. "Oh someone's cranky." Jeff chuckled as he looked at Jessica, wielding two swords, she now had large bat wings on her back, and a long slick tail, the with a sharp end.

"You're going to pay for that." Jessica growled.

"Take a number I heard that before. And there's literally a line, you can go after Jack once he has the balls to come at me." Jeff joked.

"Rise soldiers of the dead and do what I command." Jessica commanded, behind Jeff 3 soldiers similar to the ones on the bridge rose from the ground. "Impressed."Jessica asked. Jeff started to laugh.

"You really don't know anything do you. Those piles of bones were my play things, ain't that right." Jeff asked turning to face the soldiers and they started to coward in fear.

"Death do you mind telling us why every skeleton here fears Jeff, since we got here he's been scaring everyone." Marceline asked. Death gave a tired sigh.

"Well it's because Jeff killed them. You see after a week after Jeff first let his other side loose, he started to loose control. His other side wanted out, it craved destruction, blood, and murder. Jeff not able to control for it long, lost the fight, and his other side got loose. Too much to control, not even Jeff's father could do much, in result Slender lost a tentacle, when Jeff ripped it off. In result not to harm anymore of their world, they sended Jeff to the over world.

But there the damage was greater, Jeff was sent to the neighborhood he first came to, but he wasn't there to protect, he was there for a killing spree, we didn't think he could do much, but using the weapons he found around, Jeff killed everyone. Police, SWAT, FBI, and etc came it only gave Jeff more usage of weapons, within one week from where Jeff was teleported, to a 15 mile radius, Jeff killed everything there.

I was there collecting the souls that he killed. I found him in the ground, shaking and covered in blood, that was the day I found out he didn't want this. Every skeleton person here, Jeff murdered. From the beginning of the elevator that brings people here to my castle and further was once a city full of people till Jeff burned and destroyed it to the ground. This was once a peaceful city, and Jeff burned it to the ground, to think he could do that with plain weapons, along with a weeks time.

Not wanting the mortals to find out, this became the underworld and teleported it elsewhere. With me here, since Jeff's actions, I got tired and finally retired, not wanting to do anything to do with his bloodshed. Jeff came down here to try to make amends to those he murdered all he got was scared yells, and terrified shrieks. That's why the skeleton people are scared of Jeff as well as why Jessica has no chance of winning.

Like I said Jeff doesn't want this, and I can tell he's holding back, right now he isn't even using 30% of his power. Jeff doesn't want violence, nor hurt anyone, but even with him holding back Jessica won't win, she's already putting 80% of her strength and Jeff is literally toying with her." Death finished and everyone payed their attention back to the fight.

"Come on show me what you got." Jeff asked motioning his hands to come at him, ad the skeleton figures just backed away. Then Jeff disappeared and appeared right in front of the skeleton's face, forcibly Jeff pried the skeletons mouth open and went inside. The skeleton started to shake and grasp his head in pain then stopped and got on it's knees. The two other skeletons got closer, then out of nowhere one of them had a sword driven thought the base of it's school.

"haha Hahahahahahah." The skeleton which Jeff crawled into started to laugh, the skeleton twisted the sword causing the skull to break to pieces. The other skeleton getting scared and began to run, but got stopped and got pulled back by it's neck, having it's head lean backwards. "Where you going, you can go but first show me a smile." Jeff's voice could be heard as the skeleton moved it's jaw up and down like it was talking. The skeleton then got the bottom, and top, of the other skeletons mouth, slowly prying the mouth open, creaking, and cracking could be heard, as well as painful screaming, then stopped when the two halves of the mouth broke, and body fell to the ground lifeless.

The top of the skeleton's skull that was still standing broke, and half of Jeff's top body came up. "You see these things are pretty much like puppets, now then die." Jeff said the skeleton swung it's sword at Jessica, she blocked with her swords, and cut the skeleton's sword in two. And flew up to the skeleton's height. "Well there goes the sword, but nice wings, let's see how high you can go. Follow me if you dare." Jeff said as the skeleton grabbed Jeff then quickly threw him into the sky, then fall to the ground lifeless.

"Idiot you're in my domain now." Jessica yelled going after Jeff.

"Idiot." Death said.

"What why? Don't tell me Jeff can grow wings." Jake asked scared.

"No, not that. The fact she followed him. Jeff likes to give people a chance to win, but when he does it's only because he knows he'll win." Death said looking towards the sky where Jeff already had Jessica he was on her back holding on to her so she couldn't move her hands, or expand her wings, going head first into the ground. As he was spinning her around in the air.

"Let go of me you bastard." Jessica screamed getting closer to the ground.

"Deal." Jeff said, got Jessica's hands spun her in the air and send her flying head first towards the ground causing a crater to be caused. Jessica started to get up, looked around for Jeff, then stopped when she found him right in front of her face.

"Bye." Jeff said, while grabbing a boulder from the ground caused from the impact, and smashed it on her face sending her flying, quickly Jeff reached for his front jacket's pocket getting out two long kitchen knives, and threw them towards Jessica, hitting her arms. She yelled out in pain as the knives pierced through the flesh and went to the other side not hitting bones but causing blood to run. And letting her blades go.

Jessica looked up, her eyes widened in fear in front of her Jeff, in mid air, holding her swords one raised above his head and bringing it down. Jessica closed her eyes waiting for her demise, then heard a clanking noise she opened her eyes to see a scythe blocking the attack. Death was in the air now, holding his scythe, the handle was black, with a curved look to it, with a side handle to handle the weapon better. The blade part was coated what looked like huge red veins spreading around it.

"Jeff stop, control yourself." Death grunted.

"Jeff's gone. And get out of the way old men." Jeff yelled punching Death in the face, sending him towards the barrier he made crashing to it cracks appearing. Jessica was now in the floor, gritting her teeth in pain then flinched. She turned her attention to Jeff who was standing in front of her, examining her blades. "You know Jessica, the things that suck most for you right now. One that you're going to die by the guy you wanted as a husband, and two which is a bitch. That you're going to die by your own blades, what a horrible way to go." Jeff said raising the blade.

Jessica raised her hand to her face closing her eyes waiting to die for the second time. Jeff brought the blade down, but suddenly was hit by a giant fist from the side. Jeff went tumbling on the ground for a few seconds. Jessica opened her eyes, to see Finn blood sword in hand, and Jake fist huge and stretching it back to him. "Cheap shot, very cheap shot." Jeff said with irritation.

"Jeff stop before we're forced to stop you." Finn said pointing his sword at Jeff. Jeff just laughed, holding his sides.

"You please, I killed people like you in my sleep." Jeff humored

"Well then good thing he has back up then." Marceline added floating next to Finn axe in hand. Jeff frowned.

"Great now I have to fight a women, a dog, and a boy. Oh well beats fighting that weakling. Well then I say bring it on." Jeff said clutching the blades in his hands.

**Madman001: Here you go, and thanks for all the views we're getting.**

_**Insanity: Also can someone wait crap forgot what I was going to say, damn it, still good bye for a while. Next ch 'Jeff VS EVERYONE'**_


	8. Jeff VS Everyone

**Madman001: Hey everyone sorry for the late update truly I am it's just schools a bitch, and the fact that I went to Youtube and I couldn't help myself but to watch old TV shows, from the past. God I miss those, not like the crap they're showing today.**

_**Insanity: Plus we needed a vacation but for the fact this site might be canceled here's a story for you people.**_

Finn stood sword in hand, Jake fist enlarged with spikes on the knuckles, Marceline axe base in hand. "Do you idiots even have a plan. Or let me guess you're going down swinging, wait considering you are the last human I minus well grant you the respect to die with some music." Jeff got some device out of his pocket, and turned it on.

P**lay the following songs which I do not own:**** Animal I have Become-Three days grace****, ****Monster-Skillet,****Bleed it out- Linkin Park****, ****Requiem of a Dream****-?, ****Sell your Soul- Hollywood undead****, ****Not Insane- Avenged Sevenfold, Given up-Linkin Park**

Jeff readied his weapons, so did the rest he took one step, then disappeared, Finn's eyes widened then instinct took over he turned around quickly brought his sword forward, and blocked Jeff's attack. "So apparently you aren't one of the weak ones after all." Jeff humored, then backed away as Marceline swung at him. Jeff stood a few feet away then charged, disappeared then reappeared a few feet away he kept repeating the action to the point his body was being seen in 20 different locations his laughter being heard from all directions, the group only being able to stand on their guard as Jeff continued this process.

Then heard a yell of pain everyone turned to see Jake get but on the shoulder, "Jaake." Finn screamed then got sliced on his shoulder. Now bleeding but not a fatal attack. Finn searched his surroundings a looking around saw nothing, there was the sound of metal, Finn turned to see Marceline going head to head with Jeff. Finn rushed forward bringing his sword down, to have it blocked it by Jeff, with one of the blades.

"Weaklings, weaklings everywhere." Jeff said as he could see the group straining to keep their weapons in lock, then narrowly missing Jeff a blade came crashing down. "So someone got their tampon out what took you." Jeff insulted, in front stood Jessica, rage in her eyes, as she began swinging her swords at Jeff who just moved to the sides to dodge. Finally able to attack Finn and Marceline began to attack as well. Only having them missed while Jeff was side stepping, while he was surrounded, in a small circle. "My god you people really do suck not being able to hit me from this range."

Jeff's eyes widened, instantly blocking an attack from the air, Death now getting in the battle. "I thought I said to get out of the way old man.". Jeff said grunting holding back the scythe.

"What are you waiting for attack." Death ordered. Everyone charged, once again Jeff narrowly missing every fatal attack, with either blocking their attacks or moving to a side. Everyone at once raised their weapons thinking their combine might, will take him down. Their weapons stopped, Jeff blocked them all with one sword.

"I'll be taking that back now." Jeff said then yanked the knife that was pierced through Jessica's arm, screaming in agony letting her blade fall down, Jeff threw the knife at Marceline which hit her thigh.

"Marceline." Finn yelled out dropping his guard, then stopped short Jeff in front of him, blade inches from his face. Then stopped, Jeff had a questionable look on his face, and looked down to see his feet wrapped in what seemed orange fur? Someone let out a loud whistle, everyone turned to see Jake with a wicked smile, one hand in the earth.

"Payback Jeff." Jake said, "YAAAAAAHAHHAAHH." He screamed as he pulled his hand.

"Son of a biiitch." Jeff yelled as he was dragged under the ground. Jake continued screaming as he pulled Jeff throught the ground, Jeff's body came out. Jake continued to scream as he threw Jeff in the air still holding him, started to spin him around in the air, then brought his hand down, Jeff came crashing down, and landed hard, on the water of forget fullness, a large crash, along with a splash of water could be seen where everyone was standing.

"Hahhaha, I beat Jeff. Wait does that mean I have to marry him? I don't want to marry two dudes in my life..." Jake was cut short when a bridged slammed against him, everyone turned towards the lake, to see I giant skeleton was coming out of the water, then started to pull out the sword that was lodged into it's mouth.

"Still alive bitches." Jeff yelled.

"You have got to be kidding." Finn said, "Not even hurt?"

"Fuck this." Marceline started to turn to her huge vampire form, and charged at Jeff, the skeleton raised it sword, Marceline caught it with her hand and broke it in two.

"Man these swords suck." Jeff commented and commanded the skeleton to attack Marceline, Marceline blocked and the two were in a death struggle waiting to see which will give first. Jeff saw that he was getting the upper hand till he felt his left side feel weaker, he looked down to see that Jessica hacking away at the skeletons leg.

"Ha where's your confidence now." Marceline mocked as she was now pushing Jeff lower. Then he got an idea, slowly the skeleton's ribcage begin to open, instead of pushing Marceline away, he pulled her forward towards the skeleton. Then Jeff commanded for the ribcage to be closed, Marceline's head was now trapped inside, as she struggled to free herself. Jeff got out of the head, the skeleton collapsing on her, as Jeff jumped out. Landing on the ground only to be punched by Finn in the face.

"Ha, what?" Finn said as Jeff slowly turned his head, with Finn's fist still on it.

"Weak." Jeff grunted, then swung his sword at Finn who jumped out of the way. "You're not that stealthy are you." Jeff said, Finn looked and saw in horror Jeff was wielding HIS sword. "Nice sleek style sword." Jeff mocked as he analyzed the sword. Finn ran at him empty handed, Jeff prepared Jessica's and his sword, then a barrier was put around Jeff, like the one Finn was put in when Death was about to kill him.

"Enough Jeff, stop or I'll be forced to kill you." Death threatened. Jeff looked at the box he was being kept in, and chuckled.

"You really need new tricks old men." Jeff remarked, aimed both blades at opposite corners of the box and drove the swords through the corners, causing the box to collapse. "Once again, come at me."

"Shit that was my strongest container." Death cursed under his breath. "Finn you're our ace in the hole got it, when you see an opening go for it."

"Why me?" Finn asked.

"Like I said when a kishin fights he doesn't go all out, especially when fighting a human, you're the only one he will go easy on, see an opening go for it." Death told him, then disappeared. And reappeared in Jeff's location, fighting him, Marceline close by in her normal form, axe in hand, Jessica in the air waiting for a chance to attack.

"Finn, got an idea man." Jake who now regained consciousness came to his side.

"Only one throw me up in the air. Then when Jeff is in the ground, do that arm thing again except, throw him towards the castle." Finn said, Jake nodded his head, picked Finn up, and threw him as high as he could. Finn soared into the sky till he grabbed onto a spike on the roof. Saw below saw Jeff just dodging everyone's attacks, then  
saw Jake who gave Finn a giant thumb up. Finn let go aimed his hand he was getting closer, Jeff still too preoccupied, just 3 feet away. "EAT IT." Finn yelled, Jeff turned to have his face punched by Finn, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Jake now." Finn told Jake, his hand broke through the ground and grabbed Jeff. Then Jeff raised his head, mouth full of blood. Then grabbed onto Finn's and Death's ankles.

"Wanna go for a ride." Jeff asked. Finn was about to yell for Jake to stop, but too late as Jake screamed in effort as he pulled Jeff underground along with Finn, and Death. Finn's face getting hit with occasional hard rocks, and bones, bruising his face, then saw the light again, seeing he was still being holded by Jeff, smiling.

"Jake stop you got Finn as well." Marceline yelled. Jake looked up to see, and saw Finn bruised up.

"Finn." Jake yelled. Jeff took the opportunity and stabbed Jake's hand, causing him to yell, and let go, Jeff quickly grabbed Death, and head butted him, grabbed his leg, pulled him over his head.

"Hey Finn, good thing you're in the underworld, one more for the collection." Jeff said then brought Death's body down upon Finn, both came crashing down, making a miniature mushroom cloud. Finn coughed up some blood, body aching in pain. As Marceline came to his side.

"Finn you all right." She asked with concern in her voice. Finn coughs some more as Death gets up.

"Well, well, well. I got to thank you Finn, it would have taken some time but thanks to you I finally got what I was after." Jeff said holding Death's scythe. Death checked his body, and face turned to horror.

"Now all of you, die by my past sins." Jeff said then raised his scythe, skeletons sprung from the ground, many clawing, into everyone's flesh, as the skeletons started to pull them into the ground. "Hahahahaha, die all of you di.." Everyone turned to see why Jeff stopped talking.

"Jeff please just stop." Bubblegum pleaded, as she hugged Jeff from the back. Jeff was trembling, and everyone noticed that the skeletons have stopped dragging them down.

"Let go of me, let go of me." Jeff said as he continued to shake.

"Please just stop." Bubblegum asked. Jeff slowly lowered the scythe, the skeletons began to go under the ground. Jeff was beginning to calm down. Everyone was starting to calm down, all but Jessica who was waiting for the perfect opportunity, then Jeff dropped the scythe. '_Now_.' She thought, she flew right at him, at high speed.

"Die both of you." She screamed, inches away from hitting Jeff with her blade he disappeared along with Bubblegum, having her blade hit the floor.

"Naugthy, naughty." Jessica's blood ran cold, she turned around, to only see a blur, blood shoot out of her body, she collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily, as blood continued to leak out of her, into the ground. Jeff stood over her, knife in hand. "Now then you were about to have a peaceful death but I guess I can appliqued and make it painful. Jeff's smile widened, knife raised, then.

"Please just stop." Bubblegum pleaded, as she holded Jeff back.

"Stop it, get off me." Jeff yelled.

"Please stop." Bubblegum said as tears formed. Jeff's body started to shake, then felt limp, his body falling, Bubblegum supporting him up.

"I'll be back." Jeff said with a distorted voice of normal Jeff, and Jeff the killer. "Two months time, this body will be mine, and nothing will be able to hold me back, he-he, enjoy the life as you can. Once I'm loose, I'll be going on a killing spree for a celebration. I'll come and be feasting on your candy people soon. And as for you, Jessica, I will be back to claim my servant for all eternity, considering you're the one in the ground bleeding to death. I'll be back, and there's nothing you can do about it." Jeff finally stopped talking as his body fell unconscious. Everyone just stood there letting Jeff's words sink in, as he fell to deep sleep.

**Madman001:Yup there it is see you soon.**

_**Insanity: Well we'll see if this site stays open or not, later.**_

_**If you want to help go to this place and sign the petition. **_.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

_**Show your support or go fuck yourselfs.**_


	9. Unknown Family

_**Insanity: Hey people to celebrate SOPA, or what ever it was called here's a long...**_

**Madman001: Insanity open this fucking door already, so I can scalp you alive and hear your screams.**

_**Insanity: Long story short I drugged Madman, he's been wanting to kill me for a good 5 hours I think I'm currently hiding in the panic room. Moral: Don't fuck with a sober man's drink.**_

**Madman001:(Singing) One, two, Madman's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your doors. Five, six, have your shotgun checked. Seven, eight, it's all ready too late. Nine, ten, I'm already in your head.**

The group sat on Death's living room, he already fixed and healed their wounds, and seemed like nothing happened to them, Finn sat next to Marceline and Jake as they all stared at what they were seeing. Bubblegum, with Jeff's unconscious head on her lap. "What." She asked at the group and their staring.

"Bonnie I don't think you have good eyesight, but your letting a psychopath's head on your lap, and you're stroking his hair." Marceline said to her.

"Look he's not that bad." Bubblegum countered.

"Not that bad, he beat the living shit out of everyone, and almost killed us, or didn't you see that." Marceline slowly rose her voice.

"Yes I saw, I also saw what he didn't do." Bubblegum spoke.

"And what was that." Marceline questioned.

"He didn't hurt me." Bubblegum said which took everyone by surprise. "He could have killed me in a seconds notice, and he didn't, you guys have either abilities or training beyond my standards, and he could have easily killed me, so Jeff isn't that bad." There was silence, then Finn spoke.

"Bubblegum why are you defending so much." Finn asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone turned to hear Bubblegum's response. Bubblegum just looked at them, then looked down, and murmured something not able to be heard.

"What was that." Jake asked.

"We.. se...ing..."She murmured again a little louder.

"Bubblegum I swear I'll.."

"We're secretly dating okay." She spoke, cutting Marceline off.

"WHAT?" All three yelled, then Jeff's body twitched, everyone stiffened, and watched, then Jeff stir in his sleep, then went back to sleep, everyone let out a breathe of air.

"Bubblegum are you crazy, that guy killed more people then my dad goes through sandwiches. Plus you've only met him like what a week, and you're defending him." Marceline yelled as quiet as possible.

"Marceline that was the thing inside him, I'm trying to help him not get consumed by this thing. And yeah I've met him for only a few days but." Bubblegum trailed off as she stroked Jeff''s hair. Marceline was about to argue, till Jeff's eyes shot wide open. Everyone jumped back, Jeff shot up, and got to the farthest part of the couch, and clung to the sides, as his body shaked. "Jeff it's all right." Bubblegum comforted. As Jeff looked around and started to relax a bit. She motioned to him to rest, he did.

"W-what did I do?" He asked concerned, and worried. As he rested his head on Bubblegum's lap. Everyone exchanged a look.

"You almost killed all of us." Marceline said with no remorse.

"Marceline." Bubblegum exclaimed in shook.

"What, I'm not going to sugar coat things here. He's a monster in human flesh, Bonnie you heard Death, he can't be stopped, only stalled, and from what I heard in 2 months he's going to go on a rampage, and go for your people." Marceline yelled. Just then Death came into the room.

"Well Jessica will live, except, she's now scared, and hates you." Death told to Jeff.

"Just add her to the list." Jeff said not caring.

"All right." Death then snapped his fingers, and a scroll appeared and opened along with a long feather to write in. "Okay she's number 3,785. Anything else Jeff."

"Yeah open a portal so I can go home, I don't deserve to be here." Jeff said with no emotion.

"What, Jeff, why you leaving." Bonnie asked concerned.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve to be here. I'm only causing problems, it's much better if I go back, and just live with the fact what will happen." Jeff said still with no emotion.

"Well Jeff that's a good thing to do. Except, I'm not Father Time here, I can't do that. But I can open a portal so you'll feel right at home." Death said with a smile.

"And where will that be?" Jeff asked bored.

"Your uncles house." Death said making everyone shiver thinking there was another one of Jeff's kind around.

"Wait how is it that one of my uncles are alive, it's a thousand years." Jeff questioned.

"So your human, and yet you're here." Death countered.

Jeff gave a tired sigh. "Fine just open it already." Death's eyes glowed and a red portal with swirling mist appeared behind the couch, screams of anguish/terror roared, ripping of skin, and bone crushing noises could be heard, as demonic laughter echoed. Jeff got up, walked towards the portal, but was stopped by Bubblegum holding his arm to stop.

"Jeff you don't have to go in there." She pleaded.

"Yeah I do, in a way it'll feel like home besides here, I'll most likely kill all of you." Jeff said beginning to walk again, only to have Bubblegum's grip tighten. Jeff gave out another tired sigh.

"Bonnie look." Jeff said as he turned around, then looked to the other side of the room behind everyone's view. "Oh hey Dad." Jeff said in a monotone voice. Everyone got up, and looked where Jeff looked, Finn instantly with his sword, Jake created extra limbs to go against Slender, Marceline prepared with her axe, to find nothing?

"No." Bubblegum yelled, everyone turned to see Jeff free, and jump through the portal, both him and the portal disappeared

"Sneaky bastard tricked us." Finn said putting his sword back in place.

"Death open that portal again." Bubblegum ordered Death.

"That's it Bonnie you're not risking your life for a sociopath."

"Marceline what about you?" Bonnie questioned causing Marceline to flinch.

"What does that mean?" Marceline hissed.

"Marceline don't lie, when you began to date Finn, everyone thought you will be horrible for him, but not me, I knew you. And I knew you two will be good. And now look at you two, you care for each other, even Finn knew of the rumors and he ignored them, cause he wanted to make things work, and they have." Bonnie said. Marceline looked to Finn, to have him smiling, and held her hand.

"All right but you're not going alone." Marceline tolled.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"That's touching and all, but no. If Jeff really cares for you then I'm not opening a portal that will most likely get, let's see here, all but one of you killed so, yeah no." Death said. Bubblegum pulled out a gun, that was strapped to her leg, it was red, with red, white, and blue, electricity flowing through the gun, and aimed it at Death.

"Either you open a new portal, or I make a new hole in you head." Bubblegum threatened.

"You had a gun with you the whole time." Jake yelled.

"Let's see here." Death put both hands up. "Here are my choices apparently get shot by you, or have Jeff come and kick my ass. Hmm very hard to choose." Death said as he used his hands as balances. "Nah I lived a long life." Death's started to glow, and another red portal opened up. "Also prepare to be surprised, a few more then others." Death talked with a smile. The group walked in inside the portal, they saw their surroundings. There was fire everywhere giant monsters eating smaller demons not careful enough, some demons whipping the lower and weaker ones as they begged for mercy, screams of anguish and pain heard from miles. Houses were everywhere with eyes looking outside, demons flying, monsters throwing fireballs randomly, while other monsters fought against their own.

"Wait Jeff's uncle is in the Nightosphere, huh, never would have guessed." Jake said.

"Yeah well we minus well look around, just look for two monsters fighting." Marceline said, then heard someone clearing their throat, turned to see Bubblegum, scowling at her. "Sorry, but still, let's go to my Dad's house I may not want to, but he knows who arrives, and where a specific person is." Marceline said as the group started towards Hudson's house, just when they were about to knock on the door, they heard laughter.

"It's been ages since I've seen you again Jeff, how you been." They heard from the inside. Bubblegum hearing this went and opened the door. Inside Hudson was in his monster form. Sitting in his throne, while Jeff sat in front of him, drinking soda from a can. "Ah company."

"Why did you follow?" Jeff questioned.

"And Marceline how good to see you, as well as you Finn how's it been." Hudson greeted.

"Wait Jeff I thought you came to meet your uncle where is he?" Bubblegum asked.

"Are you guys really that blind, he's literally right there." Jeff pointed, and nobody could believe where, towards Hudson. Who just waved at the group.

"WHAT? Dad this insane guy is your nephew." Marceline screamed.

"Wait Dad? Hudson, that's your daughter? Huh, well then hello cousin." Jeff said as he continued to drink his soda.

"Oh so you already meet good, also Marceline don't say that, right now Jeff is normal, for the mean time, and you shouldn't talk that way about family." Hudson said.

"Wait, Hudson, do you know something called Slender Man?" Finn asked.

"Yeah he's my older brother." Hudson said waiving it off. "real shame he never liked getting with family, actually never mind neither did I, but still, it's good to get with family." Hudson said referring to Jeff.

"Wait, does that mean Marceline, is that kishin as well?" Jake asked which everyone thought of the idea, now looking at Marceline.

"Yes she is." Hudson answered.

"WHAT. Dad how could you do this to me. I'm going to have to turn like Jeff or possibly worse." Marceline screeched fear starting to consume her thinking she will become a murderous monster like Jeff with no control.

"What, no, you won't turn like Jeff, and you never will." Hudson, confirmed her, as he he drank from what seemed a skull, filled with brown liquid.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Well because Marceline is stuck at 18 forever, a kishin comes of age at 21, but considering that she's forever 18, she will never become a full kishin." Hudson said then Jeff spat out his soda, while coughing.

"That's it." Jeff yelled. "Marceline turn me."

"What?" She asked unsure.

"Bite me so I don't have to turn." Jeff said leaning his head to the side showing his neck.

"Sorry Jeff no good." Hudson, told him.

"Why not?"

"For the fact being abilities don't work on others why do you think, we get weapons, plus that vampire thing would have only worked if you were 10 years or younger." Hudson told him.

"Wait a minute." Marceline said, now realizing something. "Was mom a kishin thing." She asked.

Hudson gave out a tired/sad sigh. "No she wasn't, you see Marceline when you were born, the rules state that the parents must turn to their human forms, unfortunately, this was my human form." Hudson said as he changed to his vampire form. With a suit, and blueish dark skin, and combed hair. "I was unfit to take care of you for the fact that the children must be kept in a state of innocence at birth, unfortunately my job was in a place of chaotic evil, as well as me looking like this was not able to take care of you. So your mother was the one to take care of you. But so she can handle to take care of you some things needed to be done."

"Turning me into a vampire." Marceline asked.

"Yes to that your other side was dominated by your side without noticing that's why you don't crave destruction like the rest of us, well not by much. But still that's why you have those abilities, I just told you it came with the power of being a half breed to hide the truth." Hudson said. "As well as why I couldn't come for you when the world was going to hell. The rules forbid interaction till the time was right. If I went against it well." Hudson trailed off.

"You don't need to finish, Jeff told what happens." Marceline said now realizing that some of her father's actions weren't his.

"Good then well Jeff I think I can help with your little problem." Hudson said.

"Like what?" Jeff said angrily.

"Well for one I can help you contain your other side for the time being without letting it control you." Hudson said getting Jeff's attention.

"Really." Jeff asked hoping.

"Yes but the requirements are risky."

"I don't care." Jeff yelled.

"Good, then well, Finn I need you to come here." Hudson asked, Finn looked around hesitantly, gulped and walked.

"Yeah." He asked unsure.

"Finn I'm going to need 1/3 of your blood." Hudson asked.

"Why?" Finn asked half worried.

"It's a blood seal towards Jeff, as long as your alive, and a hero, the seal will contain Jeff's other side, by 50%, so will you do it." Hudson asked. Finn looked at the opportunity, he had a chance to contain Jeff making it able for him to be easier to fight, and less casualties to be made, and all it took was 1/3 of his blood he looses a lot of it, but it minus well be put into good use.

"All right." Finn asked.

"Hey, this won't kill him will it." Jake asked growing big.

"What, oh no not Finn, the real casualty could be Jeff. The possibility of him surviving are within I'd say 9% at best." Hudson said everyone turned to Jeff to see his response.

"Best thing I've heard all day, okay let's do this, I like these odds." Jeff said happily.

"Jeff are you crazy." Bubblegum yelled. "You could die."

"And." Jeff answered

"Okay let's do this ready." Hudson asked the two. They shook their heads. All right. And began an incantation, Finn instantly felt weird, he looked at his hands and small amounts of sweat started to form, but looking closer it wasn't sweat it was his blood, his body began to sweat out blood, and started to float at Hudson, Finn's blood started to form into a ball on top of Hudson. Finn stopped sweating blood, he felt weak, and dropped into one knee, then looked up. There was a medium red sized orb floating.

Finn looked over to Jeff to see him with a crazed smile, but in his normal form, with his jacket and t-shirt off, exposing his abs. "Ready Jeff." Hudson asked. Jeff shook his head in yes. "All right, also if your Dad ask, I didn't do this." Hudson said as the blood began to go around his body, the blood going around his torso, then to his face thin lines coating some of his body, then beginning to bend and twist with each other. His torso was covered with weird markings, that ended in circles, his face covered with the same markings, Finn noticed that the blood hasn't touched him yet.

"Finn." Hudson got Finn's attention. "I need you to hold Jeff down, as much as you can, got it." Hudson asked, Finn got up, and holded Jeff's shoulders. Then the blood wrapped around Jeff. Sizzling sounds were heard, and Jeff yelled out in pain, the blood now changing, and moving, now making the form of chains, as they wrapped around Jeff. Finn trying his best to hold him down, which seemed impossible, then matters got worse. As Jeff's skin began to change to total white, hair a collage of brown and black, Jeff's screams now a mixture of both sides.

"Damn it." Hudson grunted, seeing how hard it was to control the blood to contain Jeff, as the sound of burning skin continued to be heard through the castle. And started to sound like the roar of a wild creature. Jeff's hands twitched in pain, eyes rolled behind his head, body beginning to feel hot as flames. Finn trying his best to hold him down, as his hands began to feel intensely warm. "Just a few more seconds." Hudson grunted out.

Finn beginning to feel the effects of blood loss, losing focus, the yells/roars of Jeff kept him focused, the blood beginning to have affect, as it turned black, and started to coat the skin it was on, slowly starting to seem like a tattoo all over Jeff's body, Jeff, shacked for a while, skin completely white, and hair black. Everyone stood there thinking the worse.

"Fuck." Jeff let out. As his body began to turn to his normal color, as well as his hair. "Hudson, you made my list." Jeff let out as he was losing consciousness again.

"Well then I guess I'll die after Rake." Hudson mused. As Jeff's body collapsed, onto the floor, and the markings disappeared. As well as Finn falling on his back, from all the effort to hold Jeff back, looked at the ground to see cracks that spread for 15 feet where they were standing. Finn felt hands on him turned to see Marceline lifting his head. Bonnie was next to Jeff as well as lifting his head.

"They'll both be fine, just need some rest, well then I'll see you later. Also you may want to tie Jeff up his other side will try to escape for the next hour or so." Hudson.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked considering of the crap just happened.

"Bye." Hudson said, as he made a portal appear on the bottom of every one. The next thing everyone knew they were back at the Candy Kingdom. Everyone turned their attention back to Jeff.

"Guys, is this really necessary." Bubblegum asked as they tied Jeff's arms on some handcuffs that were attached to the walls. Hoisting Jeff on the air, as they cuffed his legs as well.

"Bonnie he may attack your kingdom so yes, this is necessary." Marceline said, while thinking if she too should be tied up knowing she's one of those things.

"There's no arguing with you people is there." Bubblegum asked.

"Nope." Was everyone's response.

Bubblegum tired of watching this went to the kitchen, to find an old figure waiting. "hello."

"What do you want." Bubblegum narrowed her eyes at Death.

"Just here to tell you that, the seal won't last." Death said while reaching for an apple.

"But, but Hudson.."

"Hudson, only did half of the spell, he needed all the human blood to be used, as well as that meant Finn would have died. Him only using so little the seal will give in, in about 3 weeks." Death told while taking a bite of the apple.

"Is that all you came her for." Bubblegum asked patience wearing thin.

"No I also came her to tell you a way to help Jeff, but it will take a lot of your work to do it. Hours of unrest, as well as days without sleep." Death said.

"I do that on a daily basis, what is it." Bubblegum asked, Death got near her, and whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible to do, I don't even know if it could be done?" She exclaimed.

"Well then there goes Jeff's chance then." Death said shrugging

"No, I'll do it, I'll built it, and make it on time." Bubblegum said.

"Have fun with that, remember time is running out." Death said then disappeared without another word. As for Bubblegum she went straight towards her lab to begin to make the device, that Death told her to make.

_**Insanity: There's that story, dear god he's still out there.**_

**Madman001: Come on Insanity, you don't even have food in there, here's this pizza, it has stuffed crust.**

_**Insanity: Son of a bitch is tempting me. Some one send me a pizza.**_


	10. Talk

**Madman001: Hello people who are reading I'm back, as well as Insanity, well most of him anyways.**

_**Insanity: Go to eternal hell you bitch. (Coughs blood uncontrollably)**_

**Madman001: Oh well, in a way I gotta thank him, cause of that I got an idea for a story, but on with the this story. **

Bubblegum has been working for 2 days straight not taking a break on anything she has sent Finn, and Jake for the supplies she needed to make the machine Death has instructed her to make she may not like the man, for him coming to her every 100 years to see if she had died yet, yet every time she will always escape his grasp. He would now come with small pieces, or materials as well as the next information to finish, and she was reaching it, well 15% there anyways.

"Maybe I should take a break." She told herself then an image of Jeff appeared in her mind, reminding her that he was still chained to the wall on the dungeon. "Oh yeah forgot about that." She told herself then took of her lab coat, and went towards the dungeon. She reached the door that went to the dungeon, and started to walk downwards. Then started to here voices.

"You really are in-experienced at this aren't you." Jeff voice was heard a little mocking.

"Shut up I haven't done this in years." Marceline's voice now heard.

"At least move this really isn't much fun if I'm the one doing all the work here." Jeff continued, Bubblegum's mind thinking what they were arguing about.

"Shut up, I'm only here to entertain, because Finn isn't here." Marceline retorted. Bubblegum thinking the worst, started to go faster down the stairs, poked her head to the side of the wall, her face fell flat.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_ She thought as she saw Jeff still chained to the wall. Marceline on a chair, with a table, and a game of chess on the table.

"Move, for the love of Zalgo hurry the hell up, you're a 1000 years old and you never learned to play chess." Jeff yelled out irritated.

"Don't judge me, I could leave you here to stare at the floor for entertainment." Marceline said as she move a chess piece.

"Still you stink at this, Knight to E-5" Jeff said taking one of Marceline's chess pieces, he was the white, she was the black.

"I could live to 3000 years old and never understand this game. And what the hell is Zalgo?" She asked irritated, trying to think of a move.

"Our form of god, in a way." Jeff said waiting for her to move.

"Well I'm not going to learn it I don't want to." She said still thinking.

"I don't want you to learn it, and besides I don't want you to, right now I envy you." Jeff said. Getting Marceline's attention.

"Why?" She asked as she moved a chess piece.

"For the fact that you have it better then I. Rouge to A-1" Jeff said.

"What do you mean, my life is hell." Marceline yelled at him.

"I can top it." Jeff said back.

"Oh yeah, I saw my mother die right in front of me, I lived through an apocalyptic hell for 600 years, my father wasn't there, I was left with a another father figure, which then went insane and left me as well. And this world hates me." Marceline said as she forcibly moved a chess piece.

"My mother and father turned kishin when I was 8 and I saw them murder a family in cold blood, a mother, and father, a teenage boy age 19, I had Tim, my past friend do an investigation, he was going to be married, as well as a small boy age 8 killed. I also mutilated my friends, by cutting off Tim's face and wore it as my face for a while, he know has to wear a mask for the rest of his life. I cut off my brother's eyes with his own knife, he now steals people' organs to subdue the pain I caused him, and is forever blind because of me. I slaughtered an entire city, as I just watched unable to stop my body, as I killed innocent people left and right, as they pleaded for mercy. Which I didn't give, every one of my family members want my head as a prize, my dad is just waiting to have that killer son he's always wanted to just boast about it. I almost killed, my grandfather, you, Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum, the only people who have shown me gratitude, even when trying to kill me. Bishop, takes your Queen." Jeff said, leaving Marceline mouth agape.

"All right you win, but still I don't want to like your kind." Marceline said, making Jeff burst out laughing.

"You, our kind, oh man that's hilarious. Marceline you're nothing like us, I mean if I took you back to my time, you'll be considered as a freaking Pope of our kind. I mean have you ever killed anything, and when I mean that, did you kill anything for enjoyment?" Jeff questioned.

"No."

"See, if you were like us the answer would have been yes. Besides, you're part vampire, and even with that you still hold back, I mean, you suck the color red, not blood. You're literally the nicest one of our kind, so yeah." Jeff told her, making Marceline feel a little better. "Besides you don't have to worry about me in a few months anyways, you won't remember me, or anyone here won't remember me in that matter actually." Jeff said, making Marceline and Bubblegum, who was still watching from a far, look at him questionably.

"What do you mean by that." She asked him.

Jeff looked at her, her eyes showing determination, and anger. "Well you see, wait first things first, I'm getting tired just hanging like this." Jeff proceeded to break the holdings that held him to the wall, and land on the floor. Marceline now thinking to either run, or fight, to just see Jeff get a nearby chair and sit down. "You do know it's still your move, right." Jeff said like nothing happened.

"How did you free yourself, my Dad binded you?" Marceline asked.

"Your dad, binded the other side, in my normal form I can easily rip a person's arm off. Plus." Jeff said as he picked up part of his bindings from the floor then put it in his mouth. "This is candy so yeah."

"Okay then back to why I won't remember you, or anybody remembering you in that matter." Marceline questioned moving a chess piece.

Jeff let out a breathe of air. "Well you know how when my Dad comes to send me back right." Jeff asked, Marceline shook her head. "Well remember that when I said how I become full kishin." Jeff asks, Marceline put on a thinking face then it came to her.

"You have to get married right." Marceline said, Jeff shook his head. "Well what? Once married everyone looses their memories."

"Not exactly, coming here to escape, wasn't the only reason I came. I also came to enjoy my last moments of life." Jeff said causing Marceline, and Bubblegum to hear more. "You see for our kind if a kishin is turned and isn't married 6 months after being turned, they disappear." Jeff said with a pause. "You see that's what I'll do when I go back I won't marry, but in response I won't exist. After 6 months pass and I don't marry. Every kishin will group, and I will start to be erased, every memory from anybody who has ever seen me will disappear. But there's good news as well, as the memories start to disappear, everything I've done also comes undone. In other words everyone I have ever killed will come back." Jeff said. Both women hearing intently couldn't believe. "So every bad thing I ever done, killing, rampaging, murder, torture, damaged, hurt, will be undone, literally like I never existed, that will be best. Besides no one will miss me once I'm gone."

"That's where you're wrong Jeff, Bonnibel will miss you. I mean I never seen her like this, I've been told that she just goes around love, and just works. This is literally the first time I've seen her this attached to something that wasn't an experiment." Marceline told Jeff who had his head down.

"I know, that's why I'm still going on with my plan." Jeff said, causing the women's eyes to widen with disbelief. "Bonnibel deserves someone whose sins aren't more then there are calories within this entire kingdom. I may like her, I may even love her, but that's why I'm going to do it, so she can forget about me, and find someone better." Jeff said sadly. Bonnie hearing enough started to walk towards Jeff, both him, and Marceline hearing her footsteps turned an looked. "Bonnie what brings you here." Jeff asked getting no answer, but seeing the anger on her face. "Bonnie,what's a matter." Jeff asked when she was in front of him. "Bo.." Jeff unable to finish for Bonnie slapping him on the face. The room fell silence, as the echo of the slap started to disappear, time seemed to stop as to see what will happen.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit.'_ Marceline kept repeating in her head thinking Jeff will loose it. Jeff turned towards her again, face still the same.

"What was that..." Jeff again stopped by another slap by Bonnie. Jeff looked at her again, except this time her anger was replaced with a sad face with tears beginning to form on her eyes.

"How dare you make a decision like that." She asked blubbering a bit. "Didn't you once think what I would want, or think if I didn't remember you." She asked again, Jeff just facing the floor, unable to look at her.

"I'll be going now." Marceline said, went towards the stairs preparing to leave then remembered that Jeff could kill her. _'Shit, gotta stay to make sure everything goes all right.' _She thought as she turned invisible, and looked at the situation.

"WELL" She screamed at him.

"It's for the best." He told her.

"Not for me Jeff." She said, still yelling "did you think.." She stooped for Jeff embracing her, as Bonnie stood there shaking.

"I know it's a dumb idea, and yes I was thinking for your best choice, but not your feelings, if you don't want me to go along with it, I'll honor your decession." Jeff told her, as she returned the hug.

"Thanks, and also, right now I'm working on something that may help." She said making Jeff to look at her. "It's not finished as well as it's being done right now. Also Marceline how much longer are you going to stay up there." Bonnie asked as Marceline made herself visible again.

"Just making sure everything goes smoothly." Marceline said rubbing her neck.

"Still I think both of you had enough time down here let's go." Bobbie said as they all walked up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~To Finn, and Jake.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right dude we got all but the last 3 things, I wonder why Bubblegum wants all this stuff." Jake asked, as he lifted the bag that contained, a cursed talking skull, a magical weapon of Mass destruction, a small missile, poising from a giant spider, a giant car battery, and a toad.

"I don't know but still we're close to getting everything, what's next on the list." Finn asked as he cleaned his sword from the gunk, blood, and mud that covered it, as he reached for his pack, for extra clothes, for the one he was wearing was dirty, and torn.

"Uh let's see here, the next stop is..." Jake stopped reading getting Finn's attention.

"Jake?" Finn asked questionably.

"Uh let's go to another place first." Jake said.

"Come on man let's see where's next." Finn said getting the list from Jake, then reading what was next.

"Do you want to go to the next one, on the list?" Jake asked.

"Nah, besides man we're friends now, remember, I'm sure she'll help." Finn said with his usual go get it attitude.

"Okay man." Jake said as they walked for sometime and stood next to the charred grass, in front of them stood the fire kingdom. "Well hopefully she'll comply." Jake said as he read the list what was needed. _'Jewel of a fire royal.'_

**Madman001: IF you people were thinking something else was happening in the beginning of the ch you have dirty minds. Well see you in a week there's now a schedule to this. As well as made another story called. "Darren Lord Of The Ice." read if you want.**


	11. The talk

**Madman001: Insanity I don't give a shit if he is family, either he puts down his guns or I will murder the living shit out of him, and make him into fertilizer**

_**Madness: I like to see you try **_

_**Insanity: Brother come on put down the guns also didn't you forget you shoot him, I die as well**_

_**Madness: You saying that isn't making me wanna put down the guns that wants me to shoot**_

_**Insanity: Wow what brother you are, you should have stayed in Canada, dick**_

Finn and Jake stepped a little forward towards the edge of the Fire Kingdom. "Good thing Pb gave me these. Now I know why." Jake said as he reached inside his body and go out two flame proof suits, for Finn, and his size. They got into the suits and started to walk, it took longer for the Fire Kingdom has expanded in length since the last time Flame Princess as she was still called, let the fire subjects bigger lands to raise their crops, and shorted her Kingdom, to prove she wasn't so corrupt like her father.

"Stop why you here, also I like cupcakes." One of the fire guards spoke.

"Uh we're here to ask the King, or queen for a favor from me, and Princess Bubblegum." Finn told the guard truthfully. The guard eyed him carefully.

"All right you can pass." The guards stepped out of the way. Finn and Jake made their way inside the throne room and another room was the only thing there, as well the Flame King still in the lamp, playing Solitaire.

"Finn, Jake been a while since you two visited what's up." Flame Princess asked happily.

"Hey guys." Cinnamon Bun waved at the group holding a spear, wearing a fire hat, as he petted his dog.

"Princess, yeah hi, uh, we came for a favor to ask." Finn said

"What is it." She asked them.

~~~~~~Candy Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is what you have been working on? Seems a little ..." Jeff tried to be supportive but for the fact it was suppose to look like metal railings going in a circle with bright lights. What Jeff saw looked like half a circle on the metal sides, wires poking out from the metal sides, and looked like Jeff just used for a punching bag.

"It's still not finished." Bubblegum told them

"So how is this machine suppose to help, and on what knowledge does it say it will work?" Jeff asked

"Your grandpa." Bubblegum tolled. Then one of her halo-crystals lighted up. "Oh that must be Finn and Jake, hello." She said picking up the crystal to show an image of Finn.

"Princess we'll need your help here." Finn told her

"Why?" She questioned

"Because Flame Princess wants to throw us in her dungeon, well once it's finished, she's making one for us right now, and she wants your explanation for, hey that's mine." Finn said as the image showed it was moving then it showed Flame Princess eyes burning with a fiery rage.

"Come now." She hissed, then the image was lost.

"What the hell did you make Finn do to have her throw them in a dungeon." Marceline yelled

"Just to get some things, well apparently I have to go."Bubblegum said

"Well me too." Jeff added.

"What no, you're staying here, just do what ever." She told him

"Okay." Jeff took out his knife, everyone's blood ran cold Jeff walked towards the door, and punctured it.

"What are you doing." Bubblegum screeched, Jeff stopped then continued to cut the door. "Jeff."

"What I'm trying to cut this door, I minus well eat every sugary thing here. So either I come with you, or I eat every door around here. And you know I can." Jeff told her.

"Get a damn fire suit." Bubblegum told him. The group walked towards the Fire Kingdom, after 45 minutes of walking they got there. "Well we're here, Jeff I need you to...Jeff what's wrong." Bubblegum asked looking at his face that was shock.

"It's just that this looks just like home." Jeff said as he took off his suit and began to walk inside.

"Jeff wait you'll..." Bubblegum stooped to see that Jeff was unharmed and walking in the Fire Kingdom not burning, Jeff continued to walk though the kingdom, leaving the women to watch mouth agape. They reached the guarded door, after walking and getting over the shock that Jeff isn't burning alive.

"Halt who goes there, why you here, and don't lie." A flame guard spoke

"We're here cause two idiots doing something." Jeff told

"Which idiots." The guard asked

"A dog, and a guy." Marceline spoke

"All right you can pass." The guard steeped out of the way. They walked in past the guards.

"Hey Bonnie congratulations your security isn't the worst anymore, this Kingdoms is." Jeff told her.

"Is that an insult to my banana guards." She asked.

"Yes."

"I gotta agree." Marceline added.

"Hey guys" Everyone looked up to see Finn and Jake inside a lamp, with Flame King, playing what seemed Poker.

"Why are you guys inside a lamp?" Marceline asked

"Because I put them in there." Everyone turned their attention to Flame Princess.

"Why." Bubblegum asked.

"Because those two wanted my jewel, and you asked for it, so no." Fp told them.

"Still come on let them out, it's about to be Finn's Birthday soon." Marceline said then covered her mouth.

"What, oh wait yeah it's in 3 days." Finn said realizing.

"Smooth, Marcy, smooth." Jake said through his cards.

"Wait Finn you're turning what again." Jeff asked.

"Uh 17." Finn said.

"Stay clear of Tier- 15 ." Jake yelled still eying his cards.

"I don't even know what that is." Finn yelled back.

"What the hell are they talking about." Jeff asked.

"Tier-15." Bubblegum simply.

"So what stay clear of stairs." Jeff asked.

"No it's." Bubblegum whispered the rest to his ear.

"Finn tell me what you know of Tier-15." Jeff said to Finn.

"Nothing." Finn said. Jeff's face turned to a complete shock.

"Okay, well wait what's your name." Jeff asked Flame princess.

"Flame Princess." She told him

"Okay can you tell me where the emptiest room, and have Finn lowered down here." Jeff asked.

"It's that one, and, why?" Fp asked.

"Apparently I'm giving him the fucking talk." Jeff said which made everyone turn to him. " What."

"You're not giving him the talk." Marceline yelled.

"Oh really he's about to turn 17 so yeah he fucking deserves to know. As well as who's going to stop me, as well as whose going to give him the talk then you." Jeff countered.

"What's the talk." FP asked.

"You gotta be kidding me, all right both you and Finn get in that room. I'm giving you two idiots the freaking talk." Jeff said.

"You're not giving my daughter anything." FK yelled.

"All right then go ahead give her the talk yourself." Jeff countered, FK, and FP looked at each other.

"You have my blessing." FK said going back to his cards.

"All right now, Finn I .."

"Like hell you're giving him the talk." Marceline yelled at him.

"Oh really and who's going to tell him, you. Oh yeah I'd like to see Finn get the talk from his own girlfriend." Jeff said.

"For once I'm staying out of this." Jake said looking at his cards, grabbed Finn and stretched him out of the lamp, n front of everyone, making them question why Jake didn't do that in the beginning.

"All right then both of you in that room." Jeff ordered, both Finn and Flame gulped, and walked inside.

~~~30-45 min later~~~~~~~~

Everyone waited patiently well as patient as a father waiting to see how the birth of their child went. So everyone pacing back and forth, till they heard the sound of a door creaking open, slowly Finn, and Fp came out eyes wide, mouths agape, Finn's eye was slightly twitching, Flame's hands were moving rapidly. Everyone's attention went to Jeff who was coming out.

"What." He asked.

"What did you tell them." Bubblegum asked.

"Everything, also our deal." Jeff asked FP

"A deals a deal." FP said still a little shaken up.

"What deal." Bubblegum asked.

"That if she gets surprised in any way of what I tell her she'll give me a jewel willingly." Jeff said.

"All right, Jake." FP called for.

"Wait, wait, I'm about to win this. All right FK show me what you got." Jake asked looking intimidating.

"All right fool, read them and weep." FK showed a straight flush a J-10-9-8-7.

"Ah man all I got IS THIS HA" Jake showed a royal flush, A-K-Q-J-10. "All right I won what you need FP." Jake asked gloating in his victory.

"Take my dads jewel, which ever will do." She told him.

"What like I'll let this worm take one of my jewels." FK yelled, then felt his lamp prison start to move, he turned to Jeff lowering the prison.

"I want to get this over with so yeah hand it over peacefully." Jeff said.

"Or what." FK questioned. Jeff closed his eyes, skin starting to change to white, along with weird markings starting to show like the tattoo of chains start to move around what visible skin on Jeff, hair turned black but stopped on the tips of the end of his leaving that brown. Skin stretching and ripping but not by much. Jake let out a scream and ran out of the lamp, FK was about to, when Jeff appeared in front of him grabbing his hand.

"Jewel." Jeff growled. Then started to beat the crap out of FK, as everyone just stood there and watched. Jeff came out of the lamp, holding a jewel the size of his head, that came from one of the jewels from FK's armor, on his chest. "Here you go." Jeff said now back to normal.

"Uh carry it I'll just yeah." Bubblegum said. Jeff just shrugged.

"Well then thanks for the uh, cooperation Flame Princess, and we'll see you soon." Bubblegum said starting to leave.

"Bye Princess." Finn waved till their eyes met each other they looked away. The group now started to go back to the Candy kingdom on Jakes back.

"Finn what did Jeff tell you." Marceline whisper to his ear. Finn just stayed silent and looked around not trying to make eye contact, till she forced him to look at her, they continually stared at each other for some time. Finn unexpectedly leaned forward and started to kiss Marceline. Marceline stood there unknowing what to do, and just started to melt into the kiss as well.

"Hmm Finn owes me." Jeff said as he rested on Jakes back.

**Madman001: Another one down a few more to go**

_**Madness: Yeah keep typing once you're finished I'll kill you**_

_**Insanity: I swear you're the biggest ass hole in the planet**_

**Madman001: Who me or your brother**

_**Insanity: I'll let you idiots decide**_


	12. AD FJMTK

**Madman001: Hey everyone there's going to be some news for everyone you see I have decided to put my stories for adoption. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on them hell no. I'll continue to make the stories trust me, but there is an issue that has been hitting me, literally. The fact if I die, yeah it's been coming at me more then usual, and I just want to make sure someone will be able to continue on my stories. So I'm putting my stories up for adoption, this is literally on every one of my stories to make sure not one is unfinished. Now then to lighten the mood, and considering to all my fans who read my stories and give me over a 2-4 thousand views each time I post a chapter. To thank you, and your support I will make each story 4,000 words as well as it'll be two stories in one to fasten it up, in case of my um... departure comes early. Insanity, hit my music**

_**Insanity: I always thought I would have killed you, but still, here's your music. (Justin Bieber Music plays)**_

**Madman001: Madness you bitch**

_**Insanity: Yeah apparently he deleted all your songs and put this crap.**_

**Madman001: Insanity clear my last meal it will no longer be Jake's sandwich, everything burrito, or a life size portrait of Bubblegum to eat. Make it your brother's head in a golden platter. Also there are instructions on how you will adopt my stories it will be on the bottom of each story.**

Three days have passed, right now preparations for Finn's Birthday were at place, normally Finn would forget, but was now informed was waiting at the Candy Kingdom everyday, not to be fooled, for it always was on the Candy Kingdom his B-days. Finn was helping out since trying to trick him to go to an adventure has failed, and was putting up the balloons, DJ system, and etc. He even helped out in the food preparations, and drinks, Finn asked what the bottles with the label 'Wine' were. He was told to wait another year to be able to drink them.

The preparations were almost finished, as the candy people began to place everything in order. "Hey Finn congrats." Finn, and Marceline turned around to see Jeff walking toward them, his clothes, and himself clean, as he walked towards the two.

"Hey Jeff, why you here?" Marceline asked.

"I never miss a party, as well as do you know if Bonnie will be coming to the party." Jeff asked, as he caught that Finn's face fell to a sad expression, then looked at Marceline to see a wondering look thinking if Bonnie will come down. "So that's a no I guess, as well Finn come here." Jeff told, Finn jumped up. "Come now I won't hurt just come here." Jeff said moving his hand to make Finn come. Finn slowly walked towards Jeff, Jeff grabbed him and brought him to a bear hug, as Finn was being crushed.

"Jeff stop what you doing." Marceline said as she separated the two. Finn now gasping for air. "Why'd you do that." Marceline yelled, as she helped Finn.

"So he can get accustomed to it, he's going to become family soon ain't he." Jeff asked with a smile, as the two looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean." Marceline questioned him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well you two are going to get married in a few years right." Jeff asked with a grin, as the Finn's, and Marceline's faces fell.

"What." Marceline yelled about to attack Jeff.

"Oh look it's Hudson." Jeff pointed behind her. Marceline turned to see a random candy person, turned back to Jeff to find him gone.

"JEFF." Marceline screamed out, scaring a few of the candy people around. Jeff was within the inside if the Candy castle trying to find his way around the halls maze.

"I swear this place is hard to go around. If it wasn't for the fact this place was made of candy I would have starved to death trying to find the kitchen, now which one is that laboratory place." Jeff asked himself, then noticed one of the doors with some cuts. "Is that the door I cut three days ago?" Jeff asked as he turned the knob, looked inside to find Bubblegum still working on the machine, looking better then the last time he saw it. "Bonnie, Bonnie." Jeff said, but Bonnie paid no attention too focused on her invention. Jeff walked towards her, put his hand on her shoulder, getting a jump from the princess, she looked at the hand that touched her, noticing the specific she held for some time, that was on her shoulder.

"Jeff don't frighten me like...that." Bubblegum's voice dropped as she saw that Jeff's face was half white, the tattoo chains going across his white face, with a cut smile, and his half side of his hair black.

"What's wrong." Jeff asked in his normal voice, still half turned.

"Jeff scaring me is enough don't do that." She said pointing to his face. Jeff looked at her questionably, then touched his face, as it began to turn back to normal, Jeff went towards a mirror to find nothing wrong. As the words went through her mind. _"I'll be back." Jeff said with a distorted voice of normal Jeff, and Jeff the killer. "Two months time, this body will be mine, and nothing will be able to hold me back, he-he, enjoy the life as you can. Once I'm loose, I'll be going on a killing spree for a celebration. I'll come and be feasting on your candy people soon. "The seal won't last...remember time is running out." _Death's and Jeff's past words continued to race through her mind, as she snapped back and went back to work.

Jeff noticing that she went back to work gave out an irritated sigh, walked towards her, and picked her up, and put her on his shoulder, as he walked out of the room as Bubblegum struggled, and yelled for Jeff to put her down. "Jeff put me down this instant." Bubblegum demanded wanting to work on the machine.

"Yeah, no." Jeff said trying to figure out which room was the room he was looking for.

"Jeff I need to finish that, it's important." Bubblegum pleaded.

"Nope right now what's important is to go down there and have fun in Finn's party. You've been in there for 3 days, that's not healthy, as well as you owe the guy who saves you, and your kingdom countless times." Jeff told her as he opened the 15th door to find it not the room he was looking for.

"He has saved me, 387 times, and my kingdom, 456 times, so it isn't countless, and what are you looking for." Bubblegum asked as he opened another door.

"Your room, you're taking a shower, and putting on a some good clothing you're not going down in a smelly lab coat, or going down there smelling like something is dying." Jeff told her.

"Are you saying I stink, who are you Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum asked annoyed.

"Bonnie being in there too long made you forget things. I'm Jeff, say it with me Jeefff, I'm not made of candy." Jeff told her, like he was explaining it to a small child.

"I don't need to be talked down to by my own boyfriend." She said irritated.

"Oh so you do remember." Jeff said amazed, as Bubblegum gave out an irritated grumble. "Finally." Jeff yelled as he reached Bubblegum's room. "I swear you gotta add signs around this place to find where your going." Jeff told her, as he still carried her to the bathroom, finally put her down, she was thinking of running but considering it was Jeff it was best to just go with it and work twice as hard tomorrow. "All right get in." Jeff said, she noticed that he filled the tub.

"Jeff. I'll just put on new clothes, and add a lot of perfume." Bonnie told him, as she crossed her arms, and turned her back to him.

"You gotta be kidding me I gotta do this as well." Jeff said.

"Do what, what?" As she felt that Jeff took of her lad coat and was zipping down her dress, she got away clutching her dress. "What are you doing." She yelled at him.

"Here are your choices Bonnie either you take a shower like a grown woman, or I give you one like a child." Jeff told her, Bubblegum's rage reaching its height as she was being humiliated.

"Fine I'll take a shower just get the hell out." She yelled, Jeff shrugged as Bubblegum began to take the shower, 15 minutes later she asked for some new clothes, she was handed a pink dress, with no sleeves, and the dress reached her knees, and a pink jacket, and pink bra, and a slighter pink panties. "Jeff what the heck."

"What, wait don't tell me your underwear." Jeff asked.

"Yes." Bubblegum yelled.

"Sorry if they don't match I picked them out blindly, if you want I can actually look for.."

"No no no, these are fine." Bubblegum interrupted, blushing at the fact if Jeff would look at her undergarments.

"Well hurry the party is going to begin soon." Jeff said through the door. As Bubblegum hurried, she stepped out.

"Well how do I look." She asked, her hair tied back, and in a big ponytail, she was dressed like for a normal occasion.

"As always, beautiful." Jeff told her, as he extended his hand, for her to take, as she took it willingly, as went towards the party below. They got there the party already started, but to much of everyone's surprise for the fact the princess attending a party, and Jeff no less. But to Finn he was just glad that she was attending, thinking one of his friends would miss this party. The party continued, Finn dancing with Marceline, Jeff and Bubblegum dancing as well. The group sharing in laughs, as Jake got occasionally scared, thanks to Jeff, and sometimes Marceline. As the two got scowls from their dates.

The night continued, as it came to giving Finn his gifts, he got new swords, magical items, that either shoot out fire, ice, or helped him fly. Tons of money which he will just throw to the giant pile he already had back home, some princess gifts were giving Finn a kiss on the cheek. Jeff had to hold Marceline back as she tried to rip their throats. Finn asked what Marceline's gift was, she told him he'll get it later, giving Finn an annoyed face, for his girlfriends mischief. The party was slowly dying off as it slowly dwindled to just the five of the group. As Bubblegum gave out a tired yawn.

"Bonnie please tell me you at least slept while you were working on that machine." Jeff asked looking at her. Bubblegum could only stare at the ground, as she kicked some dirt with her shoes. "Well you're going to sleep, right now." Jeff said as he got up. Bubblegum was about to run for it, till she fell face first to the ground for the lack of energy. "Seriously not even a step. Come on." Jeff said as he picked her up bridal style, not caring as she was carried. "Well see you guys later, happy 17th Finn." Jeff said, while they waved good bye, as Jeff walked to the castle with Bubblegum in his arms as she clung to his jacket, falling to sleep.

Bubblegum began to wake up noticing that it was still dark out, then she felt something she looked better to find she was resting on top of Jeff, and that he had no jacket or shirt, or pants, or the fact she was also naked, as she started to remember.

~~~~~~~Flash back a few hours back~~~~

Jeff was carrying Bubblegum to her room, as he took mental notes the last time he found it faster, he laid her down in her bed, she started to mumble, Jeff began to walk towards the door. "Jeff where you going." She asked looking at him.

"Going to find an empty.."

"Nonsense come sleep with me." She said as she scooted over patting the empty space next to her. Jeff walked towards the bed, as he took of his jacket, keeping his black shirt on, and lay next to Bubblegum, as she cuddled next to him. As the two began to drift to sleep. Jeff woke up to find Bubblegum still asleep and still clinging to him. Thinking it was best to sleep in another room, for him still feeling dangerous to people, began to get up, got his jacket. "Jeff where you going." he heard, as he got up to find, Bubblegum looking at him questionably, thinking it was best to tell the truth.

"I'm going to go sleep in another room, until I fully know I'm not a threat, I'll sleep alone." Jeff told her.

"Jeff you're not a threat, please just stay." Bubblegum pleaded, ever since she gave up her t-shirt to Maja the sky witch, for Marceline's old teddy bear she couldn't sleep right, but as she was with Jeff she was able to sleep, she felt odd when he got out of bed, even though she was asleep she could tell, she just wanted to feel safe, and right now Jeff was that person.

"Sorry Bonnie but.." Jeff was cut off as Bubblegum pressed her lips to his, she just wanted him to stay, she started to regret it but suddenly she was starting to melt in the kiss, so did Jeff, Bubblegum dragged him to the bed, as he didn't object. The kiss started to get deeper, as Bubblegum began to ravage Jeff's body with her hands, and take of his shirt, and began to take off his pants. Jeff stopped her there. "Bonnie what are you.."

"Jeff I just, want to be closer." She said to him.

"Sorry Bonnie but no." He said, then Bubblegum hugged him, and whispered into his ear. "Please, I just want to feel safe. Just this one thing I ask, please for us." She asked her voice begging, as Jeff stammered for words, Bubblegum loosened her grip on him. "So you don't love me." She said sadly.

"No I do it's just.." Jeff began to say till she looked at him straight into his eyes. "Bonnie you do know that it will hurt considering you're still a virgin." He told her.

"I know I just ask for you to be gentle." She whispered.

"I promise you this will be the only time I hurt you." Jeff told her.

"I know." Bubblegum said as she began to take off her clothes.

LEMON People under 18 who the hell am I kidding you're not going to pay attention to this.

She took of her clothing, letting her body exposed, as the light from the moon shined letting her body be shone, she had an hour glass body, her breast were c cup sized. She looked away thinking she was not what Jeff expected, till she felt hands on her chin, as her head was moved to meet Jeff's lips as they connected once more. As Jeff's tongue asked for entrance as Bubblegum let him in, as their tongues danced in her mouth, as she let out a soft moan, Jeff stopped the kiss as he began to kiss her neck, Bubblegum's body stiffening at his actions, as he drifted lower kissing one of her breast. As Bubblegum continued to moan in pleasure at Jeff's actions, as Jeff went down to her sweet spot. As he began to lick, and kiss her swelling entrance, Bubblegum grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair as he continued, as his tongue entered her, and lick around her walls, Bubblegum pressed Jeff's head further into her, wanting more. Jeff now hungrily licking her pussy, enjoying the taste of her, Bubblegum feeling something she never felt, something building up inside her ready to explode before she could warn Jeff, she came to his face. Bubblegum let out a yell of bliss, as she recovered from her orgasm, while Jeff continued to lick up her juices.

Bubblegum laid down on her bed, as she felt something against her entrance, she was about to look down till she saw Jeff's face in front of her. He moved his hand to her mouth but putting his fingers in between her teeth. "Bite down when you need to, I'll try my best to be gentle." He whispered, Bubblegum knew what was going to happen, she prepared, as she felt Jeff slowly enter her. First nothing then something trying to push against her, she bit down, as she felt more pain, as Jeff continued to push into her, as she bit more down, till she tasted blood. She was about to apologize. "Don't be sorry, you're in more pain then I am. And you're so tight, I'm loving it." He told her, as she adjusted to the new pain, she took his hand of her mouth as she brought her lips to his, starting to kiss him furiously, as Jeff began to move inside her, Bubblegum gasped, as he thrusted his hips slowly, Bubblegum preparing for pain, to feel pure ecstasy, as Jeff continued to thrust into her.

Bubblegum grabbing into his back, as he continued to pump into her, "Jeff this is amazing." She let out between moans. Jeff then carried her while still inside her, so their faces were in front of each other, Jeff continued to kiss her neck, and breast giving Bubblegum more pleasure as he continued. As he massaged the other breast, giving them I nice squeeze, and a pinch on her her tit, causing Marceline to let out a small squeal of delight to the sensation. Now getting into the rhythm, she grabbed his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his torso, as she started to bounce u and down on his member, continually sending waves of pleasure as he hit her g-spot, as they continued to grunt in effort in each others love making. Bubblegum pushed him on his back as she continued her assault on his member, Jeff helping her as he grabbed her waist, and started to slam his member into her as deep as it could, as Bubblegum's face showed complete bliss with each thrust he gave her.

Bubblegum felling that same feeling of something building up inside her, as Jeff continued to thrust his member into, as he began to feel the same. "Bonnie I'm gonna come." Jeff said between grunts and moans, while the sound of their bodies collided together was heard.

"Mee tooooo." She screamed out as her second orgasm came, as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, Jeff continued thrusting into her, gave two big thrust and came inside her, as Bubblegum screamed out in ecstasy, as she felt a warm sensation filling inside her. As the two couple breathed heavily, Jeff laid down, while Bubblegum layed on his chest.

"I love you Bonnie." Jeff breathed out. Bubblegum looked at him, to find him already dosing off.

"I live you too Jeff." She whispered as she cuddled next to him.

**LEMON OVER**

_'So we did it.'_ Bubblegum thought in her head, as she looked over to Jeff to see him sleeping peacefully, as she smiled happily._ 'And I got no regrets about it.'_ She continued, hugging Jeff tightly, Jeff moved, Bubblegum fearing he will wake up and leave. Instead to have his arms wrap around her, as she rested her head on his chest, going deep into sleep.

**~~Over to Finn, and Marceline~~~~~**

Finn was wide awake, as he thought of what occurred a few minutes ago, as his girlfriend was sleeping soundly, hugging his arm. He moved some hair out of the way to see her face, a smile still was there.

**~~~Some time ago~~~~~~~**

Finn, and Marceline were heading towards Finns house, Jake was going to Lady's house, Marceline was still with him going to give him his gift. Finn complaining to give it to him right now. His answer Marceline laughing out loud, holding her sides. Eventually they finally got to the treehouse, while Marceline was still laughing. "There we're at the treehouse can you now give me my present." Finn asked annoyed, and irritated from all the waiting, and laughing.

"Not yet, go to your room, sit on your bed, and have your eyes closed." Marceline told him, Finn was about to ask why? But Marceline interrupted him. "All right you don't want your gift I can just." Marceline said begging to go to the door to the house.

"Fine fine, I'll go to my room, and wait." Finn said irritated. As he climbed the ladder to his room, sat on the edge of his bed, closed his eyes and waited. It felt like hours have gone by, but it was only 2 minutes, Finn was beginning to think Marceline has pranked him till.

**LEMON**

"Finn you can open your eyes now." Finn opened his eyes, which then grew wide, his face turned a little red, as he mumbled nonsense. Marceline was right in front of him, wearing a red lace bra, and red lace panties, that showed a little of her breast, and her entrance.

"Like what you see hero." Marceline asked as she floated closer to the mesmerized Finn. Finn got out of his trance, then looked behind Marceline.

"Jeff?" Finn said, Marceline hearing that, she turned around and covered herself as much as she could with her hands, to find no one there. Marceline then felt hands around her, as someone kissed her neck. "It's not nice to tease Marcy." Finn whispered lustfully into her ear. As he moved his hand to her pussy, as he began to rub her clit, and put a finger inside her, as Marceline released a slight gasp, as Finn caressed one of her breast under her bra, as he still kissed her neck, especially in her bite marks finding out she stiffened a little with each lick. Finn moved them towards the bed where he layed her on the bed as he began to undress, and stood in front of her nude.

Marceline starred at his erect 7 ½ in member, she crawled towards him, and began to stroke it, as Finn let out small moans, Marceline taking advantage of this, put Finns whole member in her mouth, Finn stiffened at the new sensation he was feeling, as his body began to feel relaxed. Marceline began to bob her head up and down. Finn picked her up, and kissed her deeply, as they layed on the bed, Marceline's hand moving towards Finns manhood, grabbing it and stroking it against her entrance. "Ready Finn." She asked.

"Yes." He told her, as Marceline began to take in his member inch per inch, having to dig her nails into Finns back, Finn feeling the pain, accidentally thrust into Marceline. As she let out a scream, a mixture of pain, and pleasure. Finn stopped as Marceline adjusted to the new feeling inside her. After some time Finn began to thrust into her slowly, Marceline's face showing she was liking the feeling, flipped herself over now on top of Finn, beginning to bounce on top of his member, as she clawed lightly at his skin. Finn grabbed Marceline's waist line as he lifted both of them off the ground, Marceline's legs wrapped around Finn, as her back was against the wall, as Finn began to pump his member deep into her, hitting her womb. As Marceline began to feel herself nearing her peak, dug her fingers into Finn's back as she began to scream out in ecstasy.

Finn continued his assault on Marceline's pussy, began to suck on her breast and bite her tits, Marceline no longer able to hold her orgasm any longer, grabbed a head full of Finn's hair and screamed out in bliss. Not long after Finn came as well giving one strong thrust into her, as Marceline's body stiffened, as she was filled with Finn's seed. As Finn took them to the bed, and laid them down. "How did you like your present Finn." Marceline asked out of breath.

"I loved it, thanks Marceline." Finn said putting his arm around her.

"Where did you learn this anyways." She asked, Finn's face turned red, as he looked towards a wall.

"Jeff." He answered. Marceline just stayed quit. "I guess I owe him 100 gold coins." Finn added.

"Why?" Marceline asked curious.

"He told me to do that, and said you would like that." Finn said sheepishly.

"I'm going to kill him tomorrow." Marceline said.

"Still I had the best time." Finn said to her kissing her passionately.

~~~~~To the Present~~~~~~~~~

Finn moved some hair out of Marceline's face, and kissed her forehead, she smiled, and clung tighter to him.

~~~~Morning Candy Castle~~~~~

Bubblegum was back in her lab, trying to finish the last parts for the machine, Death brought the last material, a magical orb with a thousand condemned souls. Bubblegum was still working till. "Hey Bonnie, what you doing still working I see." Marceline said as she flew through the window, Bubblegum questioned why she never locked them.

"Hey Marceline, how you doing." Bubblegum asked in a happy tune. Marceline catching it and sensing no fake happiness had to ask.

"Well I see Jeff really made a difference huh, I should have guessed with last night." Marceline said floating over a chair, Bubblegum stopped working in her tracks.

"What.. what do you mean." Bubblegum asked unsure if she knew what happened between her and Jeff.

"Don't act dumb, Bonnie you and Jeff had a blast last night I saw the whole thing, you two looked so happy together's arms." Marceline told her.

"What." Bubblegum screamed at her, as Marceline now cowered at her voice.

"What, I thought it was open discussion. I mean you were there, and.." Marceline said trailing off.

"Open discussion?." Bubblegum continued to scream. "Me, and Jeff's love life is secret, what makes you think I would be okay you seeing us have sex." Bubblegum continued to yell.

"I was talking about the party. How you were always smiling when you were with him. Not giving him those fake smiles you always give." Marceline said to her in a matter in factly. Bubblegum was now blushing deeply, for the fact she just told Marceline what her and Jeff did. "But back to the point, so you and Jeff huh." Marceline said in her usual mocking tone.

~To Finn, Jake, and Jeff~~~~

"So where we going anyways." Jeff asked the two as they walked throught the forest. Jeff getting a call from Finn, to come and adventure with them, he first told Bonnie where he was going, and now they were in the forest to who knows where.

"Some dungeon, me and Finn found and decided we would probably need backup." Jake told him.

"Also here." Finn said, handing Jeff a bag, Jeff took it, and looked inside, and smiled.

"So I won huh." Jeff said.

"Won what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Finn said immediately. Jake looked at him curious, as Finn was beginning to sweat, Just then Jake got a video message.

"Oh hey BMO what's up." Jake said thought the what looked like an Ipad, connected to a bunch of batteries tapes to the back.

"You have to look at this." BMO said as it sent a message to him, after 30 seconds. "WHAT THE GLOB." Jake yelled getting the attention of Finn and Jeff.

**Madman001: All right so to those who want adopt a story here are the regulations, and restrictions of how.**

**1) PM me, not review, but still review on the story if you like**

**2) You can only try to adopt one story per person**

**3) Must be within the Fan site more then 3 months**

**4) Must have stories**

**5) I will read ALL your stories to see how good you are, I don't care if you have 157 stories that will be 5 hours killed for me.**

**6) Actually that's it, still thanks for the views, reviews and support, hope to see people wanting my stories.**

_**Insanity: Well be waiting to see people, later.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Jake what's a matter." Finn asked after Jakes shouting.

"Finn I told you to stay away from Tier-15" Jake yelled as he turned the Ipad around to show a recording on the screen showed Marceline naked on the screen. Before Finn could say a lame ass excuse, retching was heard from behind them. They saw Jeff throwing up, what seemed a rainbow of colors.

"Oh dear God that was the worse thing I saw in my entire life." Jeff spoke while continuing to throw up.

"WHAT." Finn yelled walked towards Jeff, and turned him to face Finn. "So what you're saying is that Marceline is disgusting is that what you're saying." Finn yelled at him in anger.

Jeff regained his posture stood up to Finn. "Finn apparently you're not seeing it from my point of view. I just saw my cousin," Jeff stopped grabbed Finn by his shirt and lifted him towards Jeff's face. "NAKED. my cousin." Jeff hissed the last part, then let go of Finn. "Now if you'll excuse me." Jeff continued to throw up what seemed to be half digested candy.

**~~~~~Candy Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~**

"Marceline go away I'm working." Bubblegum told Marceline with an irritated tone.

"No way, I ain't leaving till you tell me more." Marceline told her as she got closer to her.

"Marceline go away." Bubblegum told her.

"Whoa what happened to the happy Bubblegum a few minutes ago." Marceline joked.

"All right what will it take to get you out of here." Bubblegum asked considering she was so close to finishing the device she just needed to do was place the components in the correct place and she will be finished, and 2 weeks ahead of schedule no less.

"I just want to know if Jeff really means that much to you. I've known you for a long time, and this is literally the first seeing you, and hearing you do anything like this." Marceline asked as she floated over Bubblegum's head.

Bubblegum inhaled deeply. "Yes he means that much to me. Now go." Bubblegum told her ready to finish to leave.

"So how was it." Marceline asked out of nowhere, as Bubblegum's face turned bright red.

"Marceline, that's distasteful. I swear your teasing and joking is going to come back to bite you. When you and Finn have Tier-15 I'm going to.." Bubblegum stopped for Marceline's face was blank, and she knew what it meant, as her mouth turned to a devious smile.

"Don't." Marceline began, knowing where this was going.

"So"

"DON'T" Marceline yelled

"You and Finn huh." Bubblegum said with a smile for payback.

**~~~~TO F,J&J~~~~~~~~**

Jeff stopped his puking of a rainbow. Stood up straight, then dashed towards Jake grabbed him by the neck and started to shake him like a rag doll. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOW ME THAT." He yelled continuing to shake him violently. Finn intervened and separated the too. "Let me go Finn I'm going to kill him." As Jake grew 25 times his size.

"I'm going to kill you, no wait. I'm going to kill both of you." Jake yelled as punched his palm.

"Jake calm down, look you see.."

"No I know, Jeff told you about Tier-15, now you had Tier-15, and I will the stuffing out of him and you." Jake said making his way towards both of them.

"Unless my memory is wrong I kicked your ass, along with everyone elses a few days ago." Jeff said.

"Yeah but that was when you were all white, now you can barely be turn half, thanks to that seal I have a fighting chance." Jake said raising a giant fist in the air.

"Oh yeah let's see about that." Jeff said as everyone stayed still. A small gust of wind blowed while nothing happened, Jeff looked at his hands then pulled out a knife from his jackets pocket, and looked at the reflection for his face. Nothing new. "Okay then, Finn." Jeff talked towards him, as Finn was waiting to see what would happen. "You're on your own." Jeff said as he made a run for it towards the forest as he disappeared through the bushes and trees. Finn stayed looking towards where Jeff ran for it, as a huge shadow was casted over him, he turned to see Jake with many appendages of limbs, morphed clubs, swords, and hands holding branches. Finn opened his mouth to speak, but instead ran towards Jeffs direction.

"FINN." Jake yelled as he ran towards the two.

**~~~~~Candy Kingdom~~~~~**

"Bonnie one more word, one more word." Marceline told her angered.

"Oh come now. Now you know how it feels to be teased." Bubblegum said with a smile, now realizing why Marceline does this on a regular basis.

"Fine I'll stop teasing you and Jeff. So stop." Marceline said feeling defeated.

"But still I got one left, I can't wait to see how your children look like." Bubblegum teased, but this time Marceline didn't yell at her, Marceline's head was looking at the ground looking a little nervous, and guilty. "Was that too far." Bubblegum asked unsure.

"Uh yeah." Marceline said rubbing her arm. As Bubblegum began to think over why she would be like this, analyzing everything then it hit her.

"Marceline, did you use protection?" Bubblegum asked hopefully that her answer was yes. The room stayed quiet till.

"No, no okay, so I can't be perfect enough like you to use it I forgot there. So now you're going to brag how you and Jeff were safe to use it." Marceline yelled at her, as Bubblegum's face fell, she walked toward the phone, picked it up.

"Peppermint Butler, can you make an errand run...yes I will need the following things...two pregnancy tests, they're for the device apparently." She hanged up and looked at Marceline who was looking at her questionably. "we didn't use protection either." She said admittedly.

**~~~~To F, J & J~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finn and Jeff were behind a tree, as they saw Jakes extended legs pass by. "Finn get out here. And Jeff come out and die like a man." Jake screamed from the top of the tree tops trying to see where they were.

"Dude what's wrong, why can't you like turn kishan." Finn whispered.

"It's Kishin, and I think the seal took full effect or something, I can't do shit." Jeff whispered back.

"Well what now." Finn asked.

"Why you asking me, he's YOUR brother, as well as you're supposed to be the hero around here, so do something." Jeff told him. Before Finn could respond the tree they were hiding behind rose from the ground as the roots were pulled of the ground, as they saw Jake holding the tree in his hands.

"Found you." Jake said, as the two stayed still.

"He's all yours." Jeff pushed Finn towards Jake as he ran for it again.

"What." Finn asked confused, then was grabbed by Jake.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TIER-15" Jake yelled at Finn. Finn was about to respond till, Jeff appeared in front of Jakes face, then punch him in the eye. Releasing Finn, Jeff grabbed him, as they disappeared and reappeared in the forest.

"Wait, what, who. I thought you couldn't turn." Finn asked angerly.

"I can't, and that took everything I had to save you." Jeff told him.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Honestly for my own benefit, you may actually become family, and I want a family member that doesn't want my head to be placed on top of a fire place. As well as if you lived, and told Marceline what I did, she will most likely kill me." Jeff told Finn, then heard a roar of anger from Jake. "Hope you got a plan cause I got nothing."

**~~~~~Candy kingdom~~~~~~~~**

Marceline, and Bubblegum were waiting patiently to see the results for the pregnancy tests. Bubblegum was sipping tea, as for Marceline she was drinking soda. "How much longer." Marceline asked impatiently.

"Only a little more. As well, well, are you hoping for it to be positive." Bubblegum asked. Marceline looked at her seeing that Bubblegum was looking at her reflection in the tea.

"Uh maybe, but still at the same time no." Marceline told her.

"Why not?" Bubblegum asked.

"Well mostly for Finn, yours, and the possible childrens best future." Marceline said, getting a confused look from Bubblegum. "Bubblegum don't you remember the possible father if you're pregnant."

"Yes it's Jeff so what. And don't go to where just cause he killed people he will be horrible father." Bubblegum warned her.

"No, not that for the fact that he's kishin, and so am I remember, that means if we're pregnant our children will be dragged into that life." Marceline explained it to her. As Bubblegum was now fully realizing the full extent of the possibilities that can out fold. Then the ringing of a timer went off, one that was set signaling that the test were done, as the two women faced each other.

**~~~~~~~To F & J~~~~~~~~~~**

"This has to be the dumbest idea I have ever seen. I've seen Peter Griffin do better, from _Family Guy_." Jeff whispered to Finn.

"Who, from where?" Finn not getting the TV show for it didn't exist.

"Oh yeah, still this will never work." Jeff said as the two looked at the plate of pancakes that were stacked on top of each other, with syrup, and bacon stuffed into them. They got them from Finns backpack, Jeff right now thinking why the hell Finn carried all that, as well as the plan.

"Don't worry, Jake will smell the pancakes. He will come towards the pancakes, eat them. Then he will fall asleep do to the sleeping syrup that I put on them. We'll grab him take him home and make him think it was all a bad dream, or he got knocked out when we entered the dungeon, or just make up a random story, so he won't think any of this was real." Finn explained the plan, as Jeff looked at him like he was stupid.

"Finn I'm going to explain what you did to logic. You shot logic with a sub machine gun, grabbed it threw it out the 10 story window, went towards the body, repeatedly kicked it, then drowned it in acid. Because this plan sucks, and is stupid. I mean Jake is the size of a 4 story house he's not going to smell something this small. Even if his smelling is that good, wouldn't he be able to smell you, and think something suspicious, as well as the scent of the syrup smelled suspicious like, medicine suspicious. As well as no one is stupid enough to eat something that is just lying around in the woods, let alone..."

"PANCAKES." Jake yelled interrupting Jeff, as he ran towards the pancakes, turned himself 1/10th his normal size and jump inside the pancakes, rolling around on the syrup, and start to scarf down on the pancakes, as Finn turned towards Jeff with a smile.

"Not a fucking word." Jeff warned him.

**~~~~~Candy Kingdom~~~**

"Marceline put down your axe bass." Bubblegum screamed at her telling her to move away from the machine she has been working on. As Marceline threatened to chop it to pieces.

"Put down the phone." Marceline yelled at her.

"Okay, okay, see I'm placing the phone on the floor." Bubblegum talked to her calmly, as she gently placed the phone on the ground.

"That's not good enough throw it out the window." Marceline told her.

"What no. This is a brand new phone." Bubblegum told her, as Marceline raised her axe bass higher ready to bring it down upon the machine.

"Okay, okay. Look." Bubblegum said franticly as she threw the phone out the window. "See it's gone now please sit down, and calm down." Bubblegum begged of her. As Marceline placed her axe bass back on her back, and sat on the chair nearby. "Thank you, I can't believe you freaked out that much."

"Why wouldn't I, you were about to tell Finn I'm pregnant." Marceline yelled at her.

"As well as Jeff to tell him that I am as well." Bubblegum added.

"Still I think this should be kept between us. For now, or until this thing is finished, also what is this suppose to do anyways?" Marceline asked.

"Well remember when Jeff got her, he said he came her to be able to skip the kishin phase, if he's not able to be found by his parents, or anybody in his family." Bubblegum asked her.

"Yeah so what." Marceline asked still not getting what this thing was for.

"Well Death told me to make a device where Jeff doesn't exist."

"Bonnie you lost me, Jeff's here, even if you send him a thousand years in the future still, his dad will, and probably just keep looking for him till the end of time." Marceline told her.

"Yeah I know, this time line, not another one." Bubblegum told her, making her more confused.

"You're not making any sense." Marceline told her, as Bubblegum gave out an irritated sigh.

"This is a device that opens portals to other universes." Bubblegum told her, catching Marceline's attention. "Jeffs dad goes through time and space, but has to know someone that has been there, or is there except family members, that's the exception. Jeff being in another universe, at the time of his Kishin phase will be able to skip it, will be claimed dead, and will no longer be in hiding. For the fact that Jeffs dad won't know anyone there to grab him and take him back home, and finally live in peace."

"You couldn't have just said it sends people to other universes sooner." Marceline asked now eying the machine, as Bubblegum just shrugged. "So where will it send him, and what will be there." Marceline asked.

"For the time being I don't know." Bubblegum told her.

"So wait you made this, yet you have no idea where it sends people. Bonnie you do know you could send Jeff where evil reins, giant crabs eat people, a universe where the Lich actually rules." Marceline told her the possible universes that she could accidentally send Jeff to.

"I know that's why it's not completely finished, I need to place all the components shut, and send a test subject inside. Probably just throw a camera and see the place I send him for the time being, but still I'm so close. And ahead of schedule no less, soon.." Bubblegum was interrupted by the door swinging wide open, Jeff was holding Jake and Finn on his back, both unconscious.

"What happened." Marceline asked concerned thinking Jeff did something.

"Relax, only that Jake ate pancakes that Finn poisoned with sleeping syrup, then forgetting they were poisoned ate some of the left over pancakes, then fell asleep as well, then.." Jeff stopped when he looked at Marceline dropped both of them, ran towards the window and threw up, the two women watched thinking whether to ask what's this about. "Don't. For the love of whatever God you pray to don't ask." Jeff warned, as the two just decided to not ask as well as keep the secret news of their pregnancy, to remain a secret.


	14. Smiley

Bubblegum was finishing the last test to see if the universe she programmed the machine to go to was a livable environment. It has been 4 days since she has found out the fact she has been carrying child, so she has been taking it extra safe just in case. Pretty much the reason it took 4 days to finish the machine and test it out. she's been eating and sleeping regularly, her citizens and Jeff were astonished but didn't complain nor question her actions to actually sleep early, and eat. She's planning to tell Jeff of her pregnancy, after he no longer has to hide. Her thoughts got brought back as something was starting to come back from the portal, out came a bunny, with a machine strapped around its torso.

"Oh good, lets see the results." Bubblegum said, as she grabbed the metallic box from the rabbit, and checked the results from that universe. "Oxygen: 23.1%, unknown deadly chemicals: 1%, temperature: 70C, Radiation: 0%, Water particles:25%, huh seems like ours must be similar, wait that's perfect." Bubblegum explained happily. As her door got busted open causing her to gasp.

"What is it Princess what's the trouble." Finn asked wielding his Demon Blood Sword, with Jake right beside him, with giant oversized fists. "Huh, wheres the trouble." Finn asked looking around the room.

"What made you think I was in trouble." Bubblegum asked a little bit furious.

"We heard a yell, so we thought you were in trouble." Jake said as he turned back to normal.

"Sorry Bonnie couldn't stop them." Marceline said as she floated into the room.

"No problem they didn't break anything also I finished it." Bubblegum said delighted.

"So the machine is finished awesome. But do you know where you're sending him, as well as if it's safe." Marceline asked.

"Yes the environment is the same as if in this world, also it's safe to live in, I sent a defenseless rabbit in there for 1 day and it remained safe, so Jeff will be fine." Bubblegum explained, as Peppermint Butler came in with her tea. "Oh good, Peppermint Butler please call Jeff I need him here now." Bubblegum asked, as Peppermint gave her a questionable look.

"Uh Princess Jeff isn't here." Peppermint told her, getting the attention of everyone.

"He ran away." Bubblegum asked heartbroken.

"What no, he just left. I also got no idea when he will be back." Peppermint told her, as he walked away.

"Wow, the machine is finally finished, and the person for it is no where in sight." Marceline said as she slapped Finns hand away from the machines portal.

"Don't worry I got it handled." Bubblegum said as she reached within her lab coat and got out a small device. "You see I planted a small tracking device on Jeff's clothes, now lets see here, huh he's close he's actually coming towards the castle as we speak come on." Bubblegum said to everyone as they followed, the group ran towards the front of the gates, a small blob could be seen from afar, getting closer, the group stopped in their tracks, the tracking device worked, but Jeff wasn't there, his clothes were on the floor, next to the clothes was a dog?

It was a Siberian Husky, black colored fur on the top of its head, the fur stretched to look like a mane covering its head a little, that went all the way towards the back to its tail, the face with white fur, that went towards its stomach and spread towards all the rest of it's body, had blue eyes, and had a smile on its face, a happy smile. The dog was sitting from there it looked 5 ft tall as it wagged his tail as the group approached it.

"Bubblegum why is there a dog, and why does it have Jeffs clothes with him?" Finn asked.

"OH look a husky." Marceline said as she petted the dogs ears, and neck, as it gave annoyed groans and whimpers.

"Where did you get these." Bubblegum asked the dog in question, as she held Jeffs clothes shaking them, causing two knives to fall out of the jacket. Bubblegums response was barking. "Ok wait, let's see here. Do you know who these belong to, 1 bark yes, 2 barks no."

"Bonnie its a dog it won't be able to.."

"*Bark" Marceline was interrupted by the dogs bark.

"You know who these belong to." Bubblegum asked with hope.

"*Bark*"

"Can you take us to him."

"*Bark, Bark*"

"Why not." Finn asked. The dogs response was furious and loud growls, as everyone backed away from it.

"Ugh this is getting us nowhere, Jake wrap him up, we're taking him to the lab, I have something that will help here." Bubblegum told as the dog got in the offensive, as it prepared to pounce on any one that would come near, unexpectedly Marceline floated above it and grabbed him from the back clutching him by the neck, and carrying him as his legs moved violently trying to escape her grasp.

"Come on you nobs get Jeff's clothes and bring them inside."Marceline said as she carried the dog with one arm, and used her umbrella with the other, as she floated towards the lab, as the two followed. In the lab Bubblegum was looking for something, as the dog just layed on the ground, Marceline petting his black mane.

"Found it." Bubblegum shouted everyone's ears perking up with surprise. Bubblegum came with a collar, the dog on instinct ran for it, only to be tackled to the ground by Finn, and Jake, as the dog struggled to get up. "Hold still, this will help you talk to us without the use of barking." Bubblegum asked frustrated, then the dog stopped struggling and layed down. Bubblegum slowly approached the dog, and place the collar on him, it was a universal translator and set on man voice. "Okay you can now speak and we will understand you." Bubblegum explained to the dog.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME." The dog spoke but it sounded like Jeffs voice.

"Jeff?" Finn asked somewhat confused. "Is that you man."

"NO, I'm Jeffs great great grandfather Jack the Ripper, yes its me." The dog now known as Jeff said. The room stayed quiet till everyone bursted out in laughter. "I. AM. FURIOUS."

"Sorry Jeff but, how did you uh.." Marceline asked while stiffing laughter.

"Well it started when I left the candy kingdom...

**~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jeffs POV**

"Okay uh the map says to go...next time I better just ask a 3 year old to draw me a map instead of Finn, I can't understand this." I said as I crumbled the 'map' Finn drew me to go to some place called 'Breakfast Kingdom' I had gold now so I minus well use it, I got tired of only eating candy so I minus well eat something that's for breakfast. If only I could find it. I've been in these woods for 3 months once and I still can't maneuver around this place.

"Food, food for a beggar." I heard from a behind me I looked towards a person wearing pelts that covered his entire body, as his yellow hat covered his head. "Food, food for a beggar." He asked again.

"Hold on." I told him checked my jackets pockets took out two door knobs from the candy kingdom, and tossed it to him, he caught it on mid-air and ate them hungrily. "Wow you were hungry." I told him astonished.

"Thank you, and for your reward, I will help give you something that will help you in your troubles for you see I'm not a beggar, I'M MAGIC MAAANN." He said as he threw his pelts away, and had confetti thrown around, as I just stood there with no emotion or care, and just decided to walk away. "Hey where you going." he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Leaving considering there's nothing you have that will help me." I told him as I heard him,'hmph.' Then a portal opened in front of me and him coming out of it.

"Are you sure cause look at this." The man named Magic Man said as he whistled a tune and a bird flew on his finger, he rubbed two fingers together, and the bird turned inside out. "TA-DA." he exclaimed, as the bird blobbed on the ground, as I once again showed no emotion what so ever, and just stared at him blankly. "What isn't this disturbing you." Magic Man asked getting irritated with my lack of emotions.

"I've seen worse, much worse, so no, unless you got the ability to help me find Breakfast Kingdom, you're pretty much a nuisance, like a dog I know." I told him referring to Jake, as I began to walk away.

"A nuisance hey, as well as a dog. I got it, Haza." He yelled the last parts loudly, I turned around to see a a cloud of blue smoke surround me, I started to cough violently, my vision was blurry, and that it was in black and white. The smoke cleared, everything seemed a little bit taller, and I was on all fours and had fucking fur? "Haha see I helped you with the ability of a dogs nose you will find the Breakfast Kingdom, as well as for calling me a nuisance, hope you like my gift, you're welcome." He said then jumped high into the air and fireworks exploded as the words 'EAT IT' were spelled on the air.

"_Did he just commit suicide, wait shit please don't tell me he turned me what I think he meant."_ I thought out loud looked for something, I saw a pond nearby I had trouble walking for the new body, once I got there I saw I was indeed turned into a dog. "That guy better hope he committed suicide for if I see him again I'm going to kill him." I yelled only for it to come out in barks. "This is bullshit, wait this doesn't make any sense Jakes a dog and he's able to talk English yet I can't, hell with this I better get back to see if Bonnie has anything for this." I thought as I grabbed my clothes with my mouth and made my way back towards the Candy Kingdom.

~~~Present~~~~

"And here I am as a freaking dog." Jeff told the story of him turning into a canine.

"Well that sounds like Magic Man." Finn said.

"Wait you know that asshole." Jeff asked angrily.

"Yeah, the guy got me killed once." Jake said bitterly. "But I was with Glob for a short while." He continued softly as his eyes sparkled with the memory.

"Still how do I turn back to normal." Jeff asked.

"We don't know." Bubblegum said, as she frowned thinking of a solution.

"But on the mean time, enjoy being a dog, I always wanted a husky as a dog." Marceline said as she petted Jeffs head , as he continued to whine, and groan.

"He-he, hey I got a name for him, Smiley, he's always smiling." Finn added.

"Hell no that's where I draw the line, I'm not a dog where you can..." Jeff stopped, everyone now alert, as Jeff sniffed the air. "Hmm something smells good." Jeff said as he went towards the door, as he tried to open it with his paws. "Damn Zalgo. I need thumbs." Jeff exclaimed, for not being able to open the door. As everyone laughed at Jeffs situation. "Fuck this." He sneered, as everyone continued to laugh till they heard the sound of crunching, they turned to see that Jeff bit off the door knob, leaving a huge bite mark on the door. "Fuck thumbs." Jeff said with candy in his mouth as he walked out the room.

Everyone worried followed Jeff to make sure he doesn't get destructive, they followed him till they saw him looking down through the rails of the stairs to the front hall of the castle. "Jeff what's a matter." Bubblegum asked, till.

"Bubblegum." She heard she looked down to see a man, and to her surprise human? It has been a long time hasn't it." The person asked he was wearing red royal suit with golden lines along the sleeves, neck, and buttons of his shirt. Had brown colored hair, peach colored skin, black colored eyes, and his face features were somewhat recognizable, bold eyebrows, bold nose, wide lips, and cheekbones. And along with his voice. That's when Bubblegum took a shot in the dark.

"Wait, Ricardio." Bubblegum asked in surprise.

"Ah so you do recognize me." Ricardio said with a sinister smile.

"What, who this guy, wait what, wait, Finn what's going on." Jake asked rapidly.

"I don't know man but I don't like it." Finn answered.

"Princess, I've come for your hand in marriage." Ricardio said revealing a diamond ring within his hand.


End file.
